Rise of the Night Sky
by DetectiveFox
Summary: This is a What If? type story. What if, certain events that occur had caused Harry to gain the infamous Book of Darkness? What if this boy that was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, the Wolkenritter, but the new Master the Night Sky? Rewritten Version.
1. The Awakening

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

**Rating:** T for safety, as for minor swearing and blood.

**Summary:** A What If? Story. What if certain events had caused Harry to gain the infamous Book of Darkness? What if he was to become the new Master of not only its guardians, the Wolkenritter, but the new Master the Night Sky? Rewritten Version.

The rewritten and polished version of my first story, Rise of the Night Sky. I hope that you all enjoy reading through it. Without further ado, here is the first chapter.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have the power the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_'

An old man was seated quietly behind his work desk as he stopped for a few seconds to think. The man's name was Albus Dumbledore, the current Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. He also had many other titles that were not very important at the current moment. His attention was on a mist filled crystal orb that was held in the palm of his hand. "Severus only heard up to the seventh month dies, that was the part he reported to Tom." Dumbledore muttered to himself before looking at the orb again, playing the last part of the prophecy.

'…_two are closely born…one shall be look upon as a saviour…while the other will be…but…shall gain…_'

This was when the prophecy sealed within the orb stopped, it frustrated the old man to no end. The part right at the ending was not clear and cut pieces out. It left the questions of what is the power the second shall gain. Was this power something that was good? Or was it something that could corrupt?

Albus had looked through all of the books in his personal collection and couldn't find anything that could help decipher that ending bit.

However, the beginning part of the prophecy caused him to think back to what had occurred earlier tonight, or rather the previous night as it was now five o'clock in the morning. On the previous night, 31 October 1981, the last few members of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter's were betrayed. The location they had been hiding in had been given to the Dark Lord Voldemort, a man who marked them for extinction.

The location that the family was hiding was the Potter's summer cottage in Godric's Hallow, hiding away from the war under the Fidelius Charm. On that Halloween night, their Secret-Keeper had betrayed them by giving the secret away and Voldemort's presence descended on the cottage.

An hour earlier before the event occurred, James Potter was at an Order Meeting in Grimmauld Place. Among the members present, many had taken notice that Sirius and Peter were both absent for reasons they didn't know. Despite that the meeting moved along fine, like all other past meetings before it. Though James had informed them that he would be heading leaving early to check on his wife, Lily Potter nee Evans, and one-year-old son, Harry Potter. As well as a boy called Neville Longbottom, who Lily was also looking after for the evening.

This request had come from Frank and Alice Longbottom as they were both at the order meeting, with the aid of old Potter and Longbottom Alliance that has stood nearly seven hundred years. Frank informed James that he would stop by early the following morning to pick Neville up as there would most likely be many Death Eaters out on this night.

James had simply agreed to every other time. The last thing he said to them, before disappearing through the green flames of the floo to the Potter's Cottage, was '_Goodbye_'. None of them would have thought that those would have been the final words they would ever hear him say.

No more than five minutes after Potter's departure from the meeting, warning bells went off indicating that the Fidelius Charm that was protecting the Potter's Cottage in Godric's Hallow had been torn down. Something that was near impossible to do, unless you know the secret and it was done from the inside. Everyone sprang from their seats in a hurry, moving themselves to aid the family before it was too late. Dumbledore was the fastest with the help of his phoenix, Fawkes, who flamed him right over to the cottage.

The headmaster had appeared before the horrid sight of the destroyed cottage. Given how long he has used magic for, the elder man could feel the wards that had been thrown up to cut off the floo network, apparition, and portkeys. It had left the entire area impossible to escape from unless they do it by muggle means.

Just passed the shattered front door lay the body of lifeless body James Potter with a wand in hand. The body had been sliced right across the waist across leaving the man split in two different directions, the top half laying on the steps of the stairs with the bottom half at the base of the staircase. Using his own wand, Albus had carefully moved the two parts of a man's body together and placed a cloth over the top of him, once that was done the old made his way up the staircase and came into the nursery.

Lily's body was laying against the wall in a seated position, the life in her eyes were gone.

Simply looking at the scene and it was clear to see what had happened. The Dark Lord reduced the door to nothing but splinters and allowed himself entry to the room. Lily must have pleaded for their lives, but Voldemort wouldn't have it. He blasted her back into the wall before striking her down.

But what happened next?

Looking at the robes at his feet, the headmaster instantly recognized them as Voldemort's by a number of times they had done battle in the past. But that was impossible, what could have reduced the Dark Lord's body to dust. Before Albus had a chance to check on the children, whom to his shock and joy were still alive, the rest of the order arrived on the scene. They were shortly followed by a group of auror's led by Barty Crouch Sr.

It was at this point that everything had gone downhill.

It hadn't taken them long to track down Sirius Black, the believed Secret Keeper of the Potter Family. Or rather, it wasn't the Order found Black but a set of Auror's. They found him in front of a blown up street. He was laughing madly coated in blood, surrounded by different parts of people or burned bodies.

The auror's instantly stunned and took Black away.

The sudden announcement of Voldemort's death soon reaching everyone's ears. It didn't take long for Wizards and Witches to all start demanding to know which boy had done the deed, which boy had saved them from the mad man, You-Know-Who. Because of the demands, the healer on the site to check on the little ones was under pressure and had to rush through the standard procedure, not handling it very properly.

From the aftermath of the attack, Neville had an LV-like symbol on the left side of his neck. Upon checking it in a rush, the healer was shocked to discover that the mark was coated in negative magic, which was closely similar to that of the Killing Curse. Harry, on the other hand, had a lightning scar on the right side of his forehead and, again rushing through the spell, had caused the healer to believe it was a simple backlash of magic.

Everyone was informed of this information. The British wizarding world was all cheering over the fact that Neville Longbottom, the heir of the Most Noble House of Longbottom, had somehow rebound the killing curse at He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and was their savior. He would from that day forward be known as the Boy-Who-Lived, as he had rebounded the unstoppable killing curse while protecting the Potter heir.

However, the entire procedure had caused the headmaster to become anxious, as the rushing with the medical spells seemed to have created more and more problems.

The problems were caused when the same healer had to check them for any lasting magical damage. The results for Harry were surprising. It mentions nothing of the _backlashed scar_, but the fact his core had seem to have decreased in size to the point that you would _believe_ he was a squib. Thankfully, Alice or Frank Longbottom didn't care. James and Lily were close friends of there, plus with Alice being the boy's godmother, they easily agreed to take the boy into the home to raise, whether he was a squib or not.

But when the matron of the family, Augusta Longbottom, saw the report, she never read the little details and believed the boy to be a powerless squib. A disgrace to the Potter name, a disgrace that could have the now shining House of Longbottom under mockery for having him present in their family.

Dumbledore hopes that the old woman wouldn't do anything too reckless or rash towards the boy. The headmaster was ashamed to admit that this was one of those main reactions that caused Tom to turn to the Dark Arts.

As for the betrayer Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, things weren't looking too bright. It was mainly because everyone in the Wizarding World had believed that he was the Secret Keeper to the Potter Cottage, due to the fact that everyone knew Sirius and James were like brothers in all but blood.

Millicent Bagnold, the current Minister for Magic, along with Bartemius (_Barty_) Crouch Sr., the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, had sealed his fate. There was also other members of the jury, most of whom were Death Eaters that had brought their way out of their trials by pleading with the Imperius Curse and some exchanging gold in hand deals behind the scenes. Together they had sentenced Sirius Black straight off to Azkaban for the betrayal of the Potters, along with the murders of Peter Pettigrew and thirteen muggles.

In doing so, they had broken their own laws and shipped him out before the hour was passed. This was without even holding a trial where the current Lord Black should have been put on trial under Veritaserum. The most powerful truth serum to date, while an Unspeakable tore down his Occlumency so the one being charged couldn't fight the potion.

However, they wanted to be in the good graces of the Boy-Who-Lived later down the line and ignored their own laws for this case.

In the years come, Albus would try and get the young Lord Black a proper trial, but the Death Eaters had quickly built up the ranks in the Ministry. Allowing them to block the man at every corner, despite the fact he was the Chief Warlock.

All these events had led up to him being seated where he was now, leaning back into his chair after locking the orb away in his desk. The headmaster was scared that history would repeat itself.

Looking back in time, Albus was, in words, scared of the Tom Riddle over the fact he could speak to snakes. It was because of that fear that Tom was treated differently from the man when he was a professor who watched the boy's every move, causing the boy to become the monster the Wizarding War fears, Lord Voldemort.

It was that fear that caused Albus to be scared that Augusta would do something reckless, the old battle-axe was too damn prideful in her family bloodline. While she didn't curse any muggle-born, she still did believe that pureblood was more superior in every way. Because of the young boy being marked as a squib…

No, the elder man would not make that mistake again. Everyone has the right to live their life how they would wish to live it. It may take a while down the line of time, but should Augusta try something, Albus would hope that he would have found a backup home to send Harry.

But there was a slight problem with the headmaster's plan.

Black, the betrayer and Dark Lord's right-hand man, was now in Azkaban. Pettigrew was dead, killed by the betrayer himself with thirteen muggles. Lupin had gone into depression, plus with his Lycanthropy it would be too dangerous to have him around the boy at such a young age. Any other of James or Lily's close friends were killed off during the war. Finally, there was no wizarding orphanage, and even if there was, it was too dangerous to for the boy to be in the magical world with pardoned Death Eaters running around.

The entire time of trying to find a second home, controlling his duties as the Headmaster and Chief Warlock. He almost missed the fact that Augusta made her move in only less than a year since that hollow night.

It may have only been nine months, but a lot has changed in that time.

The first being the wills of James and Lily Potter was placed under lock and key at Gringotts, it would be officially unlocked once the young Potter heir sat his O.W.L's in his fifth year. Following this was a primary one. This being the fact that with Neville Longbottom being known as the Boy-Who-Lived, the Most Noble House of Longbottom had finally joined six other houses as it gained the rank of Ancient. But as said, this was mainly due to Neville's newly marked fame that they were given this increased rank.

It wasn't easy for the family.

There were still those pureblood lords who would insult them for looking after a squib. While he might be the sole heir of an ancient and most noble house, he was still seen as a squib in their eyes. A dark mark on the British Wizarding society. Though Frank and Alice just ignored them as they continued to look after the two boys equally. They shared the love between the two of them, hoping they would both grow up into strong and powerful man, the kind that would support one another with the aid of their family alliance.

The months continued to pass by. The power that was being gained through that fact her grandson was the Boy-Who-Lived had caused Augusta's mind to change slightly. She grew to love the power and respect her family was gaining at the moment with the limelight shining on them, the only problem was the comments and rumours due to the squib.

Alice and Frank could be able to ignore the whispers, Augusta couldn't.

Every comment and rumour made about the family because of the squib being present in their manor had caused her to try to talk this through to her son. To her horror, her own son shouted at her that he would never abandon the boy over something so little. This was the first time that her son had every raised his voice against her. This led her to start consulting with her cousin Algie, they knew something had to be done.

They tried one last time, but the resorts ended in a shouting match between her and Alice, leading to the point that the lady of the house had smacked Augusta across the face. Worse of all, her son didn't even scowled his wife for striking her. Right there and then, the Matron Longbottom knew she had to do something and fast. Otherwise, her family's name would continue to be looked down upon in mockery. Despite the fact that her grandson was the Boy-Who-Lived, the one who saved them from Voldemort.

Her plan commenced on July 31, the squib's second birthday.

Augusta took the young Potter boy under the lines that Albus had found a new home for him, leaving Longbottom Manor before any could argue against what she just said. Not that they would, as she and Algie had taken drastic measures by putting a borderline dark level compulsion potion into Frank's and Alice's drinks. One that would cause them not to question what they are doing, then to slowly push all thoughts about the boy to the back of their minds.

Also, if questioned by others on the squibs whereabouts, they would talk themselves out of it without raising suspicions as the potion would make them see that they had done nothing wrong and convince others of that. Augusta didn't like doing this to her son, but in her mind she knew that Frank will thank her for what she has done for the sake of their family in the future.

The old headmaster of Hogwarts had forced himself to use every ounce of his occulmency training not to weep for the child, or to unleash his fury upon this old matron. He had fire called the manor to check up on the boys, as well as to wish Neville a happy late birthday and a current happy birthday for Harry. It was there that Alice told him that Augusta was taking the boy away under his orders.

What made it even worse was the fact that Alice didn't even question wording what she said in that sentence. Albus asked her where Augusta was taking the boy, her reply was what had the old man moving as fast as he could. Suddenly, he stopped and gasp for breath.

"Wait."

That location was the home of Lily's sister. On this very night at Private Drive, Augusta Longbottom who was carrying the sleeping Potter boy turned to see what Dumbledore wanted. The headmaster looked at her with an expression that hadn't been seen on his face for a long time, anger. "What do you think you are doing, Augusta?" The elder man demanded to know.

"I doing my duty as the Matron of House Longbottom, to achieve that I need to remove anything that could cause my grandson to become a squib. My decision is final, Albus." The woman stated in an annoyed tone, holding a look that she wasn't going to change her mind. "The mark of a squib would only bring nothing more than the shame upon the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. Sadly, Alice and Frank had just recently 'open' their eyes to this fact and agree with me."

Albus knew about the compulsion potion, but the problem was it was a Longbottom Family Potion, one that couldn't be simply removed with a Flushing Potion. Meaning the old man had no evidence that she had drugged her own son and his wife.

"Augusta, please see reason! How can you honestly say that leaving the Potter's son with Lily's sisters of all people is the best choice? Hasn't Alice told you that the two sisters hated each other?!" The headmaster tried to get through to her, trying to make her see reason.

Earlier in the year, Albus had single handily watched the Dursley's for two whole days hidden. He wanted to see if this would be a safe place to bring Harry too, but his report wasn't a pleasant one.

First there was Petunia Dursley nee Evans, Vernon's wife and Lily's older sister. A housewife, one that has a beautiful garden out front and a spotless clean house. But behind closed doors, she is obsessed with being an ordinary person, who lives a life in the high class. If anything freakish appears, she would lash out at it and start dreadful rumours around the place, making many others look down on them. The biggest thing of all, she destroys anything that is about her deceased younger sister.

Then there was Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband and the head of the family. To those around him, he was a very hardworking man at Grunnings and has had many successful deals. However, in reality behind closed doors like his wife, he was a very horrid man. A man that drinks, that lies, that gambles, that even harasses other women in his office of work just to fill his fantasies. But the biggest thing of all, he was greedy, he wanted nothing more than money, money, money!

Finally, there was Dudley Dursley, the only son of Vernon and Petunia. He was nothing more than a spoilt little terror, demanding everything of people and expecting them to hand it simply over without question. Otherwise, he would hurt them and wouldn't get in trouble with the sway Vernon holds for being close friends with the principle.

"How can you deny him the comfort of knowing a mother's love and kindness or a father's wisdom? Yes, Frank and Alice may not be his real parents, but for Merlin's sake, you leave him here and any magical family…"

"I'm sorry, Albus," Augusta said firmly cutting him off midsentence. "But my decision is final. I have discussed this matter with those of importance. All of them agree with us. Neville, my grandson, is the chosen one! We simply cannot divide our attention between him and a squib."

"You have manipulated your own son and his wife to abandon…"

"My family is not abandoning him!" She cut in once again, indignantly.

"You are abandoning him, damming the Potter and Longbottom alliance that has stood for nearly seven hundred years. Why? Because you assume he's a squib! Don't forget there have been many late bloomers when it comes to magic cores!"

But Augusta just huffed at what the old man said. "Do as you wish Albus, but I'm leaving the boy here and putting up a blood ward. If you, or anyone that is magical and linked to you, dare try and take this boy away from this place, I will have you tried before the Wizengamot. _Chief Warlock._"

The headmaster's eyes narrowed at her, a look of pure disappointment. "To think that you would stoop as low to abandon this boy to people who HATE magic with a passion! I hope I'm there that day in the future, the day when this boy breaks the alliance between your families." With those final words, Albus Dumbledore apparated away.

"He should be locked away in St Mungo's." The Matron muttered in rage at the old Headmaster's final comment. She continued walking the remaining distance to the front porch of #4 Private Drive and left the sleeping two-year-old Harry on the doorstep. He was wrapped in a small blanket with a note that has his name and age fastened to it, nothing more.

The Matron Longbottom then pulled out her wand and cast a borderline dark blood-ward charm, tying it to Harry's blood over the neighbourhood. One that doesn't protect the boy, but would instead inform her if anyone magical tries to take him away from the house. Satisfied with the job she's done, the old woman walked down the sidewalk and into an alley before she apparated home. Never for one moment had realised that she had created the ward incorrectly, as the blood-ward would inform her if someone magical tried to take the boy from the ward against his will. However, if Harry decides to leave on his free will, then the ward would do nothing.

Minutes after the Augusta had left, a form shifted into view next to the sleeping form of Harry. Albus Dumbledore may have been unable to convince the old bat to reconsider her actions, but he refused to let a child alone in the night. "Oh, Harry…I hope someday, you will find it in your heart to forgive this old man for his failure. Everyone deserves the opportunity to find their path in life, and you, my dear boy, are no different."

Picking the boy up, he walked towards the door and knocked on it. By the time his meeting with the Dursleys come to an end, they would finally agree to take '_it_' in with them. However, it cost two things, each of with Albus had agreed to. Though he clearly stated they would stay active as long as young Harrison remains alive, in their custody, and calls them a family.

Once everything he agreed to do was completed, the headmaster had given young Harry one last goodbye, wishing him the best for his future until they meet again at Hogwarts. Before being forced to leave the house.

* * *

If one had good hearing or they were close enough, this person would a heard a light sigh escaping ones lips. The one who caused this expression had looked up from the book on the desk before him, his gaze was looking outside the window. The clouds on this day were gathered and dark grey, despite the forecast staying it was supposed to be a sunny and dry day, it would appear to be the opposite.

In the classroom this young boy was in, other kids around him were talking among one another.

The majority was complaining about the weather mainly due to what this day was. Then you had those talking about what their costumes looked like, along with the props that came with them. Finally, there was a certain group that were making particular snark comments in his direction.

Of how he was the freak. The freak of this class. The freak of this school. The freak of Little Whinging. Hell, according to his uncle he was a freak of nature. Always alone, always looked down upon because he wasn't like others, always somehow causing problems for others when he has never done anything in the first place.

Always the freak.

Despite being in the classroom, the teacher present never stopped the verbal abuse directed at the boy present. This was due to his uncle holding such a high position and earns a lot of money that no teacher goes against him. Those who don't go against his uncle are those his in his pocket, to which they give his cousin an easy time while the boy was belittled at every corner. Those who do go against him and treat the boy well seem to be fired before the week is through.

Today was no different. October 31, 1986. The day can otherwise recognised as Halloween to everyone else, but in the boy's case it was the day that his parents were killed.

How did he know this?

When he asked his aunt and uncle about his parents, they simply claimed that they had died in a car crash and that his father was an unemployed drunk, wasting every coin of money earned on alcohol. Following that, the boy was forbidden from asking questions, particularly those regarding his parents. He wasn't even allowed to know their names or what they looked like.

On this day, the boy was belittled by the English teacher when he was unable to read out some more of the complex words in the book they had been given. The teacher would taunted him before mocking that he must have brain damaged caused by his drunken father. The kids just laughed at him, the word freak being whispered to the point it turned into a small chant. Over and over the word freak being chanted by each kid in his class.

Clenching his hands to his book, the boy tried to continue but it reached the point that the teacher told him to shut up and sit down. He also added the fact that as a six-year-old he was, word for word, a stupid little freak. The kids just laughed and laughed.

At this point when something like this happens to the boy whenever he had been mocked, made fun of, or insulted passed a limited, something unexpected and unexplainable happened. For one teacher it was their chair breaking on them, another found had found a chunk of chalk dust in their face. For this teacher his hair, which was later discovered to be a wig, turned pure blue.

The boy was saved from being shouted out as the school bell rung, allowing the teacher who hadn't noticed to dismiss the kids for the weekend. It wasn't until said boy exited the school and passed the school gates that the shouting from said teacher was heard. Luckily he was too far away to be called back and accused.

Though this day wasn't over just yet.

The other kids were heading home from primary school, many were still talking to each other about what costumes they were going to wear when they go trick-or-treating this night. This boy, on the other hand, having been forced to wear the oversized hand me downs that belong to his cousin by his aunt, was running for his safety. Why? His cousin and his friends were chasing after him. Their game of 'Harry Hunting' had begun.

Since it was also the day his parents died they promised they were going to beat him extra hard when they caught him, so he could join them.

The boy was able to lose them by cutting straight through the park. Due to being chased by them before, he was able to adapt himself into a fast runner. As his home drew near, or rather his aunt and uncle's home, the boy had reached the final crossing that would lead to his street.

But that is when it happened, an event making this day known as a cursed day for him.

Right as he crosses the street after looking both ways, a car had speeded around the corner in his direction. Not for one second did the car slow down as they are legally required to do. The car belonged to his Uncle. The reason for his speeding was due to a phone call he received half an hour ago from the boy's teacher. Accusing the boy of somehow turning his hair blue, in a rage of knowing what caused it his uncle speeded home to teach the boy a lesson.

With how close the crossing was to that corner turn, the boy had no time to move. Both the lights and horn blazing.

* * *

His eyes sprung open. Blinking once, blinking twice, then blinking a third time, the boy found himself looking up at a pure white ceiling. Blinking again, the boy had pushed himself up into a seated position, though had to wince as his right arm was still slightly sore.

"About time you rise and shined, sleeping beauty." Looking in the direction the voice came from the boy found himself looking at the doctor in a white lab coat. The man was holding a clipboard and smiling at him as he finished jolting some items down. From the present name tag one could see it read, Doctor Astra. "Glad to see you're awake." He spoke softly putting his pen away as he sat down on a chair near a desk with an active computer on it. "Well, I can happily inform you that your check-up for this month has now come to an end."

Rubbing his eyes slightly, the boy remembered where he was at this current point in time. He was at the hospital in London for his monthly check up, like every month since the incident all those years ago. He must have fallen asleep while lying on the bed.

Looking at the mirror hanging on the wall, the nine-year-old, soon to be ten, saw his reflection staring back. His raven hair was still as messy as ever but his forest green eyes were shining strong, taking a breath he moved himself off the hospital bed and into his wheelchair. To the side of the chair was his book bag, full of books that he had brought from a bookstore that morning prior to his check-up.

"It seems we were longer than usual today," Doctor Astra spoke looking out of the window. The sun was already beginning its descent into a new night. "Let's get you on down to the hospital bus stop before the last bus leaves."

The boy smiled softly nodding his head, moving his bag pack onto his lap. The doctor pushed the chair along out of the room and down the hallway. It was easily noticeable that the boy was known by the other doctors and nurses as they greeted him and he greeted them back. It wasn't until they were in the elevator going down that the doctor spoke noticing the look on the boy's face. "Did you have pleasant dreams, Harry?"

The boy knew better than to lie to the doctor causing him to shake his head. "I dreamed of that day." Harry softly replied. Nothing more was need to be said, the doctor knew very well what '_that day_' he was referring to. "Um…Doctor Astra." The boy's voice spoke up softly, snapping the man out of his thoughts. "H-How is my condition?" Harry asked as the man never really mentioned it during his check-up.

There was a reason why too.

The doctor's full name was Richard Astra, born in Japan to his English father and Japanese mother. He had graduated with a doctor's degree like his close friend, Doctor Sachie Ishida. It would nearly four years ago, in a few months' time, that the man moved out here. This boy before him here was his first ever patient. After the incident on Halloween back then, nerve paralysis was what the boy had been diagnosed with back when he was six and had ended up placing him in a wheelchair. Over the last few years, the conditions hasn't worsened, nor at the same time lighten up.

"It's going good, we are looking more into it and may have found a specialist that can help." The doctor said but by the look in the eyes, he could tell that the boy would rather one day be out of that chair sooner, then later.

Honestly the man is trying everything to help this boy. The doctor was considering sending the boy to Uminari City in Japan. Nerve paralysis is one of the fields that his old friend had studied more in then himself.

He's even contacted her about this, she wants to meet the boy and have a look at his condition herself. They were making arrangements so she could fly out here to see him in the upcoming summer next year, however, it was slightly hard due to looking after her adopted daughter of...well about the same about of time the boy's been his patient.

The girl's name was Hayate Yagami.

His fellow doctor had met her by doing a simple check-up of the children at a local orphanage. It was something about the girl's nature that captured Sachie's heart, a few months later she would end up adopting Hayate. Actually, it was because of the two doctors that the two children started sending emails to one another. He had to smile, the boy had made such good friends with the Yagami girl.

Feeling a gush of wind on his face, Doctor Astra realised they had left the elevator to the point they were standing outside at the bus stop, in which the final bus for the night had already pulled up. People were climbing on while the driver was lowering the wheelchair ramp.

"I'll see you next month, Mr. Potter." He said in a slight professional tone to the boy who nodded his head at him. "Oh, before I forget…" dropping the tone as he reached into his coat, from it he pulled out a wrapped up present. "I may not get a chance to say this tomorrow, so happy early tenth birthday, Harry."

The boy smiled softly as he accepted the present. "Thank you, Doctor Astra." He replied gently. Waving goodbye as the driver wheeled him onto the bus, into the section where he wouldn't be in the way. The bus rose and drove away from the hospital, only stopping at certain bus stops to drop passengers off. It was well into the night when the late night bus had returned from London to Greater Whinging in the county of Surrey. The only difference between Greater and Littler Whinging is the fact the houses were much nicer and didn't all look the same. However, Kids from both sides still attended the same Whinging Kindergarten and Primary schools.

It was just past half past nine as the last occupant on the bus had looked out of the window to see where they were. The next stopping point would not only be the final stop for the bus tonight, but the boy's own stop as well.

Harry was sat quietly reading a book from a small selection in his bag as the bus travelled along the road. He sighed quietly looking back out the window. Unknown to others who had watched him earlier, if they had looked a little closer that would have noticed that while it looked like he was reading a book, his mind was in fact in another place thinking things through.

Every time he had those dreams, he couldn't help but think of his life up to the point and how it all changed. For as long as, he could remember he had lived with his cousins, the Dursley's, on his mother's side of the family. There was his uncle, Vernon Dursley. His aunt, Petunia Dursley. Finally, his cousin, Dudley Dursley.

From a young age, he was always told that his parents were killed in a car crash, as his father was lazy, deadbeat, broke, drunk who lived off other people. While his mother would do anything for alcohol and money. It seemed his aunt, his mother's sister, had a strong hatred if someone was to mention the word or anything to do with '_magic_' anywhere near her. She would screech stating that it wasn't real and that it was to never spoken of again.

That wasn't the worse of it.

From when he could remember until three years ago, he had been smacked, punched, kicked, beaten, and even whipped. Bashed over the head with a frying pan, having a door slammed into his face and being pushed down the staircase. Everything was being done towards this boy, who was being treated as if he was more of a slave than a family member.

He was made an enemy of kids around him because they were scared of his cousin Dudley, though that soon changed as the kids begun to call him a freak for their own joy. It also didn't help that his aunt and uncle had hindered him in his studies so he was stupider than his cousin. Finally, there was his bedroom, other rather his cupboard under the stairs. Every day he wished, wishing more and more to leave this misery. Then came the final turning point, on Halloween back when he was six…

The boy shook his head to get those memories out of his head. He's been terrified of going near cars for a while now because of that accident, well not terrified go going near, but being in front of an active car. He shook his head and thought of events after the incident. It was at this point that everything begun to change for him.

That change came in the form a man, his name was Gil Graham.

He was an old man who, by appearance, looked like someone that had worked in the military with a high position. The man had been the one to help Harry after the incident, bring him to the hospital and making sure he was looked after while undergoing treatment.

It wasn't until after that when they finally got a chance to talk that Harry discovered Gil was a close family friend of his mother's father, Harry's grandfather, and had known his mother. Of course, with how he had been treated, Harry didn't believe this to be true. After all, if it was true, where had he been all this time?

The old man had proved what he said was true, when he presented a picture to Harry. In the picture was his parents on their wedding day. While Gil knew Lily, Harry's mother's name, through being a family friend. He couldn't say much about James, Harry's father's name, since the first and only time he met the man was at the wedding.

However, this picture meant much more to Harry then Gil knew. Since it was the first time he had seen what his mother and father looked like, as well as learning their names.

From that day, Gil had done a lot to help the boy.

Firstly, it came in the form of him organising a house for Harry to help support his condition, as he was now in a wheelchair. Second, he had his helpers, Aria and Lotte Liese, look after the boy and help him with stuff he needs help in. It was through Lotte that his body was getting the nurturance that it lacked due to the Dursleys, as well as training his upper body so he could pull himself around, in and out of his wheelchair. Aria, on the other hand, had helped Harry more in his academics.

Thanks to his, now called, Uncle Gil, the boy discovered that his mother had left him an inheritance in the bank. It was set up to help look out for his everyday needs such as groceries or clothing. Of course, since he still attended the same Primary School as Dudley and living close to Little Whinging, Petunia had somehow found out that his mother had left an inheritance for the boy and not her.

This had caused his Uncle Vernon, who had somehow escaped court and jail from the incident, to one day march over as Harry was collecting some groceries at the shop. The man dragged the boy out of his wheelchair and demanded that he hands all the money given to him over to them. After all, the boy was a freak of nature. He didn't deserve the nice clothes he was now wearing, nor the contacts he now wore instead of glasses that cost him ten pounds. However, his attempt failed when he found himself tasered by a nearby police officer, who saw a big man harassing and trying to mug a very defenceless kid in a wheelchair.

It was through that event that his Uncle Gil was able to gain a restraining order against the Dursleys for Harry. At the same time, he had fully emancipated the boy in the eyes of the law. Though not even Harry knew why he did that.

The Dursley's were now kept a distance away from him but he was still taunted as the freak at his Primary school, with those particular teachers mocking the boy even more for the fact he was stuck in a wheelchair. But that also changed when their school received a visit from the board of education, having received information through an anonymous tip.

Let's just say that when the kids returned at the start of the New Year in 1987, at least fifty-five percent of the staff had been fired and replaced, among the list of those fired was the headmaster who was friends with Vernon back when they were kids. Those fired had been replaced by those that were slightly stricter against bullying, non-bias, and not in Vernon Dursley's pocket.

The bus giving a small jolt as it came to a stop brought Harry from his thoughts. Seeing they arrived, he put his books away as the bus driver lowered the ramp, the driver had then helped young Harry by wheeling his chair down the ramp and onto the sidewalk, making sure he was in the area of safety. Harry thanks the driver for his help as the man nodded his head back, the boy watched as the bus driver pulled the ramp backup and closes the door behind him, before driving off down the street.

Once the bus was gone the boy began to push himself along the pavement in the location of his home.

The night was peaceful as the stars were shining bright, like normal at this time it was so quiet in this area. It was one of the things the boy liked about it. The people on this street were kinder then those on Privet Drive that believed rumours like they were the truth. Pushing himself down the sidewalk, on towards his home, he could help but think of his Uncle Gil and the Liese twins.

Two years ago after his eighth birthday, his Uncle Gil had slowly stopped visiting to the point that he had to call the man. According to the twins, old age was finally starting to catch up with him. Then a year later just after his nine birthday, the twins were called back to help him. Harry understood and let them go, knowing the basics of cooking, cleaning, and mainly how to take care of himself from the lessons the two taught him. Plus being emancipated means he was legally allowed to live alone. The boy was more concerned about his Uncle Gil, hoping that he will get better soon.

However, this year had hurt slightly.

During the holidays, including Christmas and New Year, he had spent it on his own and by himself in his home. It would get the usual phone call from Lotte or Aria, wishing him a Merry Christmas or New Year, followed by telling him that his Uncle Gil's condition was improving slightly. Then made up for it by sending him a unique kind of gift. The last one came in the form of the book. Unlike other objects, this book was more special as it was supposed to be a book that his mother had left behind for him, but it was impossible to open because of the chains that locked it.

Reaching the crossing, he looked both ways.

However, just before he began to push his wheelchair across the road the sound of a truck could be heard. No more than a second later said truck, with its driver nodding off behind the wheel, speed right over the crossing. Not for one second slowing down to stop. This had caused Harry to take some deep breaths, glad that due to the quietness of the neighbourhood he was able to hear the trunk.

Looking both ways again, making sure that there was no cars or over vehicles coming his way, the boy pushed his wheelchair across the road. Once he was across the boy continued to wheel himself around the corner, there his home awaits for him.

Wheeling himself up the small ramp and unlocking the door, he wheeled his chair inside. Once doing so, he closed and locked the door behind him before changing his shoes to some slippers. Wheeling down the hallway, the boy stopped before the answering machine and saw the button blinking. Reaching over, he pushed the answer button.

_[You have two new messages.]_ The answering machine replied, before playing the message for the boy to hear.

_[Hello?]_ A familiar voice spoke, the tone used caused the boy to know what was going to be said. _[Harry it is me Lotte. Well, um, it's your birthday tomorrow, Harry. I'm sorry to say we won't be able to make it. We'll make it up to you, promise!]_ The boy sighed while he wanted to doubt his own thoughts, a part of him knew this was going to happen. _[Also, Gil is starting to get a lot better now. Happy Birthday. Bye!]_

The message came to an end with a beep. As he thought before it still hurt slightly. Soon machine beeped again. _[Second Message.]_ It informed him as the second message played.

_[Hey Harry.]_

The difference between this message and the last one was the fact it wasn't English, the voice was speaking in Japanese. The boy recognized the voice straight away as Hayate Yagami, the girl that Doctor Astra had introduced him to. This girl was, apparently, the adopted daughter of the nerve paralysis specialist, Doctor Sachie Ishida.

They would usually call one another only once a month on the weekend, this was mainly because of the long distance phone bill.

The first time they heard each other's voices, Harry didn't know a lick of Japanese while Hayate didn't understand a single word of English. It was only because he had Doctor Astra and she had Doctor Ishida that the two adults translated what was said. Since then, Harry, with Aria's help, had been learning Japanese like a second language, with Hayate doing the same with English. After nearly four years the boy now understood the basics and could translate what she said or wrote by email.

_[Sorry about not being able to call you till now. Firstly, I hope I've time this right otherwise I'm going to sound daft, Happy Tenth Birthday Harry!]_ Harry had to chuckle slightly, she got the time zones mixed up again. It seems she realizes this as a voice in the background corrects her. _[Wh–oh jeez. Happy Birthday for tomorrow, forget what I said before.]_ She quickly corrected, her voice sounded embarrassed. _[I hope you get and enjoy the gift I sent you, I love what you sent me for my birthday last month.]_ The other voice begun to speak to her again. _[Ah, I've rambled for too long again, enjoy your birthday Harry.]_

As her voice clicked off, the message coming to an end and the answering machine went off with a beep. _[No more messages.]_

He had to smile. It was Monday, 30 July 1990 where he was right now and looking at the time, it was 10:00 p.m. So that meant for Hayate in Japan it was Tuesday, 31 July 1990 and the time was 06:00 a.m.

Knowing Hayate, from their emails and calls, he could tell that she was preparing for the Comiket. From what he checked online was also known as the Comic Market, this is the world's largest dōjinshi fair held twice a year in Tokyo, Japan. So of course she would be preparing for it. She loves designing and making her own cosplay outfit. The event was coming up out there in a week or so.

Looking at his answering machine again, the no more messages part did still slightly hurt. It might sound selfish since he got two messages for an early birthday, three including Doctor Astra, but…

Shaking his head, he turned his chair from the machine and wheeled it onto the kitchen. Like Lotte had taught him, on days he knew he was going to be in late, he had prepared himself a small meal and left it in the fridge. Once he had finished that, washing the plates and putting them away, he wheeled himself into his bedroom. Stopping to look at his mother's book and the picture of his parents on his desk.

He placed his cell phone on the charger, before opening a small case. He removed his contact lenses and placed them into the case, before putting on his glasses. While he was in the comfort of his home, he would always wear his glasses instead of his contacts. He then moved himself over to his bed. Parking his wheelchair into its normal spot, the boy moved himself onto his bed.

It seemed that this was going to be one of those nights where sleep alluded him. Sighing, he reached over and turned the bedside table lamp on, before opening his book bag and pulling the brown bag that contained the new manga book he brought today. Laying there on his side, reading his way through the book, all sense of time around the boy would be ignored. When he would finally look up at the clock, he would see that it was about forty seconds away from the hour.

"It's already midnight…" He blinked surprised, usually he was good at keeping track of time.

As the clock turned its hand to straight up midnight, all thoughts had left his mind, a ray of light was forming behind him. Slowly turning his body around, he looked in shock as his mother's book had moved by itself into an upright position. A darkish violet aura was pouring off it as it slowly lifted into the air. Moving in his direction.

The boy moved back slightly as the book began to beat like that of the heart. It looked like it was trying to open its cover, but the chain was stopping it from doing so, or rather had. The chain starts to crack to the point the cover slammed open, breaking it, and started flicking through so many blank pages.

_[Disengaging the seal.]_ The boy blinked shocked as he heard the book speak, in his ears, it sounded German, but yet he clearly understood it as if it were English. Soon the book slammed shut as the cover faced him, lowering slightly till it was hovering before him. The dark aura caused the boy to shake in fear as he tried to back away on his bed.

The last thing he heard, before having to cover his eyes from the blinding light it created.

_[Activating.]_

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

Well, there you all go. The prologue chapter for my written story, Rise of the Night Sky.

Just to clear some things up, yes, in this story Gil did know Lily Evans father and was a family friend, so there for he knew both Lily and Petunia. However, Gil didn't know that Lily could use magic, as it was kept quiet. Also, Harry's new home in the Greater Whinging, for what it looks like, think of the house that '_Hayate_' owns in the A's series. Something similar to that.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The Wolkenritter – Part One. The knights have been awakened, signalling the activation of the Book of Darkness. Only to their confusion, this master isn't like their previous masters, he is different in more ways than one.

Please let me know what you think in the review section below. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	2. Wolkenritter - Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Firstly, I am so sorry. But working on this chapter, along with everything else has been very hard at the moment with constant blocks and the workload picking up. So, again, sorry that it has taken so long to upload this chapter but I'm finally getting back into the flow of this again. Next, thank you so much for the authors who gave me review responses, as well as all of those that have favourite and/or are following this story! I'll try and keep up the good work for it. Also, please reread the first chapter as there have been fix-ups and altering for certain parts, in order to fix it up.

Now, to answer the one main question that involves the pairing. For now I am going to leave that spot blank and see what it goes in later chapters, this is mainly because they are still younger and would take focus off the story. However, I am leaning towards Harry x Hayate. But please remember, it is not set in stone yet.

Again, sorry for taken forever to update this. Now without further ado, here is chapter two.

Key:

"Talking" – _'Thinking'_

"_**Using Spell"**_ – _**[Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ – _[Device Talking]_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_As the clock turned its hand to straight up midnight, all thoughts had left his mind, a ray of light was forming behind him._

_Slowly turning his body around, he looked in shock as his mother's book had moved by itself into an upright position. A darkish violet aura was pouring off it as it slowly lifted into the air. Moving in his direction._

_The boy moved back slightly as the book began to beat like that of the heart. It looked like it was trying to open its cover, but the chain was stopping it from doing so, or rather had. The chain starts to crack to the point the cover slammed open, breaking it, and started flicking through so many blank pages._

_[Disengaging the seal.] The boy blinked shocked as he heard the book speak, in his ears, it sounded German, but yet he clearly understood it as if it were English. Soon the book slammed shut as the cover faced him, lowering slightly till it was hovering before him. The dark aura caused the boy to shake in fear as he tried to back away on his bed._

_The last thing he heard, before having to cover his eyes from the blinding light it created._

_[Activating.]_

* * *

That final word had caused the boy to grab his chest in pain.

If it weren't for the light blinding his sight the boy would have watched as a small glowing sphere had appeared out of his chest, only moments before a dark chain of light that had been created by the book had latched onto it. Connected the two. _[Connection Complete.]_ It spoke again from what the boy could hear. _[Awaken, Wolkenritter.]_

Upon saying these words the blinding light finally ceased.

Removing his glasses, the boy had to rub his eyes and allow them to regain focus of his surroundings before putting his glasses back on. Looked up at the scene before him, the book was still there floating before him in the air, unchained. However, there was nothing else. No glowing lights, no dark auras, nothing. The book just continued to hover in that one spot.

Slowly moving himself forward, Harry had moved towards the edge of his bed so he was sitting right before the floating book. Carefully the boy reached his right hand out towards the book, just as his fingers was about to brush against the cover a suddenly light cut him short.

A diamond shape seal had formed behind the book, spreading outwards in size.

Moving backward on the bed, Harry looked at the diamond seal that had four smaller circles at each of the four points. Each of the circle points was made of a different element as well as holding a different symbol.

The circle in the upper point was blazing red in flames, upon it was a symbol of a blade. The lower circle point was made of water, the symbol was that of a pair of rings. The circle on the left point was formed of dirt, it had the symbol of a hammer upon it. Finally, the right circle point was made of wind, the symbol was that of a wolf's head. The diamond seal disappeared, but the four points remained. Once the original seal was completely gone, the four points moved from their original place till they were in line with one another, spaced out slightly. It was then that the points changed.

Each point changing into a triangle shaped seal, from which an outlined figure appeared on each of those seals.

Harry couldn't believe this, magic wasn't real. He knew this, or rather the Dursley's force him to believe this. Magic was just something that they put into a storybook in order to make it more interesting, it didn't exist in real life. He rubbed both eyes again hoping this was nothing more than his imagination playing tricks on him, most likely from exhaustion after all its past midnight.

"The Book of Darkness, it has once again been activated."

Startled, the boy slowly moved his hands from his eyes. He looked to the side to see a woman with pink hair that had been tied back into a long ponytail and wearing black clothing was kneeled down on a purple triangle seal.

"We are your guardian knights, those who shall gather power for the Book of Darkness and guard you, Master."

Moving his sight to the right slightly where the second voice appeared. A woman with short blonde hair and also wearing black clothing was kneeled down on a mint green triangle seal. The boy was starting to freak out slightly as he didn't recognize any of them.

"We are the clouds that gather before our master, he of the night sky."

Turning is body once again, more to the right, to see kneeling on a bluish-white triangle seal was a dark-skinned man with spiky white hair and black clothes. The main thing that stuck out was the blue wolf ears and tail.

"We are the Wolkenritter, the Cloud Knights. Please order us in any way you please."

Came yet another voice, this time from a girl who looked younger than him with red hair in two queues that trail behind her head, also wearing black clothes. Kneeling on a crimson version of the triangle seal right at the end of the line of the four.

Silence had fallen over them.

Each one of the _Wolkenritter_, as they had self-introduced themselves, were waiting for a response from their newest master before they moved or said a single word. But after about a minute of silence it was the young girl in the group who would look up slightly out of one eye to see if anything was wrong, to notice something.

_{Um…guys…}_ She tried to inform the others through their link, as both of her eyes were open.

_{Quiet, Vita.}_ The one on the green seal replied.

_{But…}_

_{Be quiet.}_ The pink haired one interrupted firmly. _{Behave, I will not forgive rudeness in front our Master.}_

They never moved from the spots they were on or even looked up, as they said those words. _{But look.}_ Vita tried again as she had moved off her own seal, which disappeared as she did, and towards the bed their new master was on. Standing before the bed she was looking at the boy. _{Even if you say it is 'rudeness' or whatever, it doesn't matter cause I think he's passed out?}_

That certainly got the other knights attention. Looking up from their own seals to see Vita looking at the unconscious body of their master. All of this had been too much for Harry. After all, first the book his mother had _supposedly_ left behind for him was magical. Secondly, the shock from where it came to life with the darkish aura. Finally, these four strangers appearing out of nowhere into his room. No, this was far too much for him.

"What?" The pink haired one replied standing up.

"No way!" The blond haired one added slightly panicked.

Harry would remain unconscious to all of this as he slowly regained his awareness, his eyes slowly opening. Only he wasn't in his room anymore. Looking around, the boy noticed that he had awakened in a dark glowing realm.

"Good morning."

Looking before him, he sees a woman with long white hair and in black clothing as those four from before, wherever they disappeared to, who was also knelt before him.

"My first time to meet you. I am the Unison Device…" She greeted as her hand was resting on the spine of the book that was tucked under her right arm, "…of this, the Tome of the Night Sky." The woman continued as she gave him a small smile as she looks up at him. Her crimson eyes were gazing against his emerald ones. "You have officially become our master just now. The Tome of the Night Sky and its four knights will offer you wisdom and power. We are here to serve you."

Harry blinked in confusion as he tries to understand the information that he was being given, however, being polite, had had rested his hands on his lap as he was seated in front of her. "U-Um…Okay. I think?"

"There is so much I would like to tell you." But she stops and looks down, shaking her head like something's stopping her. "But once you wake from this slumber, you shall forget most of what I have told you."

"I will?" he asks as she looks back at him again, suddenly a wired feeling appeared in his chest, one of familiarly. "Actually, it feels so strange. I feel like I've known you, have we met before?"

The lady nodded her head as she pulled out a book from under her arm to reveal that it was the book that had supposed to belong to his _mother_. "In the form of this book, I have always been by you side as of late." Releasing it from her grasp, the book floated forward until it was hovering before him as if wanting him to take it in his arms.

"Oh, I see." He said understanding when he felt himself lift off the ground as he was beginning to glow and floating upwards. "Huh? What's this?"

"You're rising from your slumber. I may never be able to see you again." She said holding her hands out to him, which the boy took. "So may I ask you this? The kind knights have been fighting against their will. Please show them kindness and foremost…" The glowing continued more as he began to rise again, "…I wish for your happiness."

"No, wait…Wait!"

But before another word could be said, he disappeared in the glowing white light the surrounded his sight. As the light cleared, the boy slowly opened his eyes again to see a white ceiling overhead. Slowly tilting his head from side to side he was surprised to find that he was lying in a hospital bed, confusion washed over him as he remembered returning home last night. Pushing himself up into a seated position he lay back against the wall as he tried to remember what happened.

"I'm glad to see you awake, Harry!"

Looking over he saw Doctor Astra entering the room in his normal outfit for when he comes in for a check-up. The man had a relieved expression on his face as he held his clipboard, seemingly relieved that the boy was awake. Whatever had happened to the boy, someone seemed to have brought him all the way from his home to the hospital.

"Thank goodness it was nothing serious." The doctor said as he looked back over the notes on his clipboard, checking to make sure that he didn't miss anything.

"Umm…I'm really sorry." Harry could only weakly reply as he was still trying to remember what occurred the previous night that ended in him being brought back to the hospital.

Looking up at the boy from his clipboard, the doctor took a breath before called for some people that were waiting outside to come in. "These people that brought you here, Harry," Doctor Astra explained as two women, one man, and a girl enter the room followed by two security guards. "Do you know who they are? They somehow got into your home, found you, and brought you here."

Looking at the four, Harry's eyes widen slightly as the events of the previous night replay in his memory. From the book floating in the air and speaking a wired language to the flashing light, then these four appearing on the ground before him. The boy didn't know who they were, but something inside of him was asking and telling him to keep them safe.

"They're all dressed pretty weirdly, too…" The doctor's voice brought the boy back from his thoughts, the man's eyes were narrow and had a look of distrust on his face. "Plus I don't exactly understand what they're saying." He added as while they spoke the same language to him, the words they used such as '_master_' and '_book_' in the sentences they spoke made no sense. "They look pretty suspicious to me…"

Harry found himself placed on the spot. "Ah…umm…how to say this…" The boy murmured as he couldn't really say anything the previous nights, since it would be very hard to believe. This was something that one of those summoned picked up on.

_{If you order us, we can help you out.}_ The boy looked up slightly shocked at hearing the voice in his head, looking around he was that the pink haired woman was looking at him directly. _{What say you?}_ Seeing him looked confused at hearing her voice in his head, the woman quickly explained. _{I'm speaking to you telepathically. If you just feel the orders you want to give us in your heart…}_

Taking this in, the boy smiled slightly and gave a brief nod to not catch the doctor's attention. _{I won't call it an order, but a request.}_ He thought and hope that she heard him. It seemed she had as her eyes had a slightly surprised look in them for a couple seconds before she hid it. _{Make your story match mine, okay?} _He informed her and spoke up once the woman gave a brief nod back, his voice speaking towards the doctor. "Umm…Doctor Astra, these four are actually my relatives."

Of all the things to hear Harry say, this didn't seem to be one of them as the man's features gained a completely shocked look at the news. Unable to believe this, Doctor Astra spoke. "Your relatives?! But how is that possible, you only living relative on the computer is Petunia Dursley, who is your mother's older sister."

"There from my father's side of the family." Harry replied, remembering what this doctor had told him all those years ago when they were looking for another living guardian for him.

"Your father's side…" The man replied as he remember having gone through the public records looking for a James Potter, Harry's father who's name only appeared on the filled out marriage certificate. Other than that there were no other results that could be found such as a birth certificate for example.

Seeing Doctor Astra gone into thought, Harry quickly took this opportunity and added on. "Yes, apparently someone from the Social Services found a D.N.A match from my blood with those of my father's bloodline. They came from a faraway native country to celebrate my birthday upon discovering that their cousin's son, me, was alive all this time. They came dressed in costume to surprise me, however…" He laughed sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "They kind of caught me off guard and I was a little shocked by all of it." Looks over at the four he smiled. "Right?"

Understanding what he was doing, the blonde haired woman spoke up. "Y-yes, that's correct." She said clapping her hands together.

"It's as he said." The pink haired woman replied, nodding her head in agreement.

Doctor Astra still held a disbelieving look on his face, but the more he thought about it, the more it lead to a single decision as he muttered out loud. "Native country…hmm…that might explain why we couldn't find James Potter in the databanks. I only have access to files of those who were born or are currently living in the United Kingdom. To get files of someone from another country…"

In the end, the doctor brought it and the four was given the okay, the guards were dismissed seeing there was no threat. Though it was clear that Doctor Astra would still be watching them closely for a while just to make sure that Harry wasn't in any harm being around them.

* * *

It was nearing eleven in the morning by the time that Harry was allowed to leave and they were back at his home. He had asked them to wait in the living room while he went and got changed, still needing to clear his mind over everything that has happened in the last twelve hours. As he cleared his mind and got changed, the four took a quick look around as they were unable to before.

From it, standing on the roof of the house, the man and girl were standing and overlooking the area. While the two women were waiting for their master back down in the living room, these two had decided to do a quick scout scan to see if there were anyone of magic nearby. "What a bland place this is." The girl's voice hinted in annoyance looking around the calm area. "Not a hint of magic nearby apart from that blood like barrier down in that direction, though we could easily shattered it."

The man nodded in agreement before saying, to look at the brighter side of things. "At least it's not a war-zone or land of bloodshed."

The girl sighed and nodded in agreement looking out at the rising sun, as it would appear that kids were finally leaving their homes to enjoy the day or adults going out for walks. "What kind guardian knights are just stuck with a randomly chosen master? We must fight to collect the pages of the book. That's our fate we cannot escape."

"Until we break and perish." The man added in the end.

As they watched the rising sun, staying out of sight of the people below, the blonde haired woman voice entered their minds. _{Vita, Zafira, come back. Our new master is waiting for us, it's time to give the explanation.}_

_{Understood.}_ The girl replied, as she looked at the man. "Guess it's time to inform are new master of his duties." She spoke with some slight distaste in her tone, something that the man noticed but didn't call her out on.

So here they were, the Wolkenritter kneeling before their new master in the living room section of the house. It had taken some time for the four guardian knights to explain to their new master who and what they were, along with their purpose. Plus they also gave a small history of the book for a background check. After that had been done, they introduced themselves so their master finally learned their names.

The pink haired woman was known as Signum, she was the leader of the guardian knights known as the Wolkenritter and a swordswoman. The blonde haired woman was known as Shamal, she wasn't a fighter like the other three but was instead the healer for the group. The part man, part wolf, was known as Zafira and to Harry's shock, Zafira was known as the Guardian Beast which he proved seconds later by turning himself into a big blue wolf. The final member was the girl, she introduced herself as Vita. However, the girl was slightly reluctant to give her name, probably wouldn't either if it weren't for Signum ordering her to do so.

The boy couldn't help but feel that the girl didn't approve of him as their new master.

"So," Harry began as he took all this information in as he pushed his wheelchair into the kitchen, though the knights could still see him over the counter top, where he opened one of the drawers and started rummaging through it looking for something. "This is a magical book from the ancient world known as Belka," He began to summarize looking back and watches as the book was now floating after him. "The Book of Darkness."

The guardian knight remained kneeled in the living room. The older looking of the four were kneeled and awaited orders, knowing in their minds that he would no doubt order them to collect the pages for the book soon. Vita, on the other hand, while kneeled was the one looking the most out of place due to do with the fact their master is a kid, along with other things.

"You're its guardian knights?" He asked confirming what he heard before.

"Yes," Signum replied simply with a nod of the head. "Are duty is to serve the master of the book, it is also our duty to make sure all six hundred and sixty-six pages are filled."

That part seemed to be known to the boy as he looked over at them. "How do you fill the pages?" Harry asked curiously.

"By draining the magical life force of another."

This seemed to stop the boy cold. "What do you mean by, magical life force?" He slowly asked.

"Draining the magical energy, mana, out of one's Linker Core," Signum explained bluntly never once looking up from her position. After all, their previous masters never cared where or how they filled the pages. "By doing so it may leave one crippled, unable to cast magic, or may even kill them without any mana to support them."

'_Kill?!_' Harry thought in shock as the book floated around him. '_No, absolutely not!_' he continued to think taking a few breaths.

The boy calmed himself before shaking his head. "T-to think something like this existed." He muttered trying to hide his true feelings, continuing with what he was originally doing. "I wonder how mum found this book. Also, why it didn't it activate for her…." He muses stopping in his track for a second.

His uncle Gil told him the book belonged to his mother when he sent it to him. How did she find it and why didn't it activate for her, these were the unanswered questions that were going through his mind at the moment. Shaking his head again, Harry told himself that he would ask his uncle Gil later as he continued with what he was originally doing.

"I've taken care of it since I received it, well, I was always told it had belonged to my mother. So I made sure to keep it in good condition." Opening another drawer and rummaged through it. "I'm your current master, right?"

"Yes, Master." Signum replied once again.

Though this time Shamal looked up and asked her new master. "Has the Book spoken to you before? In your dreams, perhaps?"

Hearing those words, the boy stopped as he felt an odd feeling in his chest and hummed. "I may have, but I'm not sure. Since I'm not a mage, it may have been the muffled sound I kept hearing…Ah found it!" Finding what he was looking for, pulling out some catalogues and measuring tape. "But there is one thing that I am certain of." He said closing the drawer.

Never having once looked up at her master, so never having seen his facial reaction to everything he was told, Vita sighed inwardly and thinking darkly keeping her gaze on the ground. '_Here it comes, he's going to order us to collect the pages, treat us like dogs just like the previous masters._' Due to the regeneration system, the Wolkenritter are awakened with limited memories. The only things they remember are their names and skills, along with images of how the previous masters had treated them in the past. Nothing more, nothing less.

She listened in as her new master spoke. "As the master of the Book of Darkness, I must take good care of you, my guardian knights."

His words were met with the Wolkenritter looking shocked, but mostly surprised at the words he said to them. No Master that they could remember from their small fragments of memory has ever said that to them before.

"You can live here with me, as no one but me lives here. Plus I can be quite a cook when needed." He told them as he placing the catalogues on the table, before the group and holds out the measuring tape. "Seeing as you can't go out dressed like that. If you don't mind, I need to measure you so we can buy you some new clothes."

Despite the start of it, Harry would have to admit in the years to come that it was by far one of the most '_interesting_' birthdays that he would ever experience. The boy would also have to thank his parents for leaving him the small bit of fortune to help out, as by midday the clothes for his knights had been ordered and delivered. Luckily, he didn't need to worry about purchasing furniture for the upstairs bedroom since they were still furnished from when the Liese twins lived with him.

Harry never did understand why his Uncle Gil brought a house that had a set of stairs leading up to the second floor as, given his disability he didn't have any access to the rooms upstairs.

Though it was clearly shown, from the year of not being able to get up there and clean, that the dust had built up. Since one of the knights had climbed the stairs to look at their new rooms, only to come back down a few seconds later coughing slightly as they waved the dust away.

Chuckling slightly, he had one of them helping him up the stairs, so he could help clean up.

They had insisted on helping him with the cleaning though as they did clean, he could help by notice that the four were all feeling out of place. But then, thinking from before, they seemed shocked when he told them that it was his job to take care of them as their master. He didn't know how their previous masters had treated them, but he was going to make sure they looked after.

The odd thing was to the boy, every time he thought about that he swore he could hear a faint voice thanking him for some reason.

* * *

"_To be honest, I don't know what I should do, as your master,_" Harry had admitted to the Wolkenritter when he was asked by them what their orders were.

Within the month of August and late into September, the boy was able to get a good grasp of understanding each of his knights, or guardians, personalities. Though it was hard as while they were same a particular points, each one of them was completely different from the other in their own way. It was surprising that they could work together so well when their personalities clash at times.

Looking at this from easiest to hardest. Shamal was by far the easiest to talk to out of the four, mainly because she wasn't that heavily of a fighter and more of a supporter to aid the others.

She had showed this multiple times in the month following their awakening when she took to helping him around the house with cleaning, especially in parts when she was able to reach and clean in certain places where Harry couldn't reach before.

She was the kindest out of the four, not saying the other three was evil, but she showed her emotions a lot more than the others. Again it showed as she had an oblivious habit of gaining attention from people whenever they left the home for a walk or to buy groceries from the shop, no matter how many would stare at her she would never notice unless it were pointed out. She had also seemed to become popular with the other housewife's in this suburb as soon wasn't to see her talk with them when out of the house.

Though given her gentle personality, Harry had soon enough discover that it was safer to have Shamal outside the kitchen when preparing meals. Or rather, if she was preparing meals then it was the kind that didn't need to use appliances to make it.

~0~

_**7 August**_

_**Potter Residence**_

The birds chirping could be heard in the morning, signalling the new day had begun. On this day, it was an early morning as everyone was doing their own things.

Vita was up in the room given to her, for the last week since the Wolkenritter had been awakened from the book the girl would only come down for meals and that was it, Harry couldn't help but wonder if he had done something wrong. Signum and Zafira had taken to walking around the block each morning. Unknown to their new master, they started doing this to get an understanding of the new era and land they have awoken into, as well as making sure that there were no threats that could harm their master nearby.

The final Knight of the Wolkenritter, Shamal, would usually be left in change of watching their new master at this time until the two arrive back.

At the current point in time, their master was cooking breakfast for them as he wheeled his chair around the kitchen. Shamal couldn't help but watch at how calmly her master was moving around the small area despite his disability, the blonde hair knight had also taken not that he was humming a small melody while he prepared the food.

"Um…Master Harry?" Shamal finally spoke up, gaining the boy's attention.

"Yes, Shamal?" Harry asked the blonde haired knight as he looked up from the food he was cooking. Placing the knife to one side, before cleaning his hands on the apron that he wore. "Is something the matter?"

She shook her head. "No, Master Harry…"

"Harry." He told her. "Just call me, Harry. Otherwise, it may look wired and would cause confusion should others hear you call me in that way."

"Yes, Ma…I mean, Harry." Shamal quickly corrected. "I was wondering if you would like any help with breakfast." She asked her young master.

The boy smiled and nodded his head. "That would be helpful, thank you." He replied before wheeling his chair back over to the counter and opened one of the cupboards to pull out the plates and cutlery. "Could you set the cutlery and plates around the table?"

The blonde haired knight complied with her masters request as he continued with making breakfast while she lay the items out on the table, once that was done Harry had her help out with cutting up some of the bread. He was handling the food that was on the stove, cooking the sausages. As they did, this was the first time that the two really talked to one another about anything that wasn't related to the Book, which for some reason had a habit of floating around after him when he was inside the house.

Their talk was interrupted when the boy's attention was drawn from the kitchen when he heard the phone ringing.

"Ah, I better get that," Said Harry as he wheeled away from the stove and told Shamal. "Please watch the food on the stove, Shamal. If the skin starts to darken black take it off straight away."

"I got it." The woman replied as the boy wheeled out of the kitchen.

He made his way to the entrance were he picked up the phone, a smile worked its way on to his lips as it was his Uncle Gil checking up on him. Just like Lotte said the man was starting to feel better, but still didn't have the strength at the moment to come and see him face to face. Harry lost track of time as he talked with his uncle that thirty minutes had passed, it wasn't until he placed the phone back down that he smelled something burning.

Wheeling himself back into the kitchen, he came across the scene of the counter top on fire with Shamal trying to put out the flames. It seemed that the fire had started from frying pan that the blonde haired knight left unattended on the stove.

~0~

This was one memory that Harry wasn't going to be forgetting about anytime soon.

They were lucky that Signum and Zafira returned at that time and were able to put out the flames, due to the fact they were weak making them easy to extinguish without having to call the fire brigade in, that was the last thing he needed to happen.

Following that day, Shamal was still allowed to help with the cleaning. However, it had become a Golden Rule of the house that Shamal was not allowed to make any meals that involved using any cooking appliances without someone present to in case another fire is to occur. This rule was voted positively by three of the four guardians, much to the Knight of the Lake's embarrassment.

"_There are so many different stereotypes when it comes to being called a master. Some are good while others are bad._" Harry attempted to explain to the Wolkenritter.

Following Shamal on that chart, the next would be Zafira, who was half and half. The only male Knight of the Wolkenritter would mainly stay in his giant blue wolf form, marking him down as the family pet in a way. Though Harry did tell him that when it came to mealtimes the wolf was to change into his human form and join them at the table, due to not wanting to cause a mess on the floor.

Like Shamal, Zafira was easy to talk to, but the Guardian was more of the listener type where he would mainly listen to what you are saying, making little comments only now and again when the situation calls for it. It was a little helpful when Harry needed to get something off his chest. It was also slightly amusing at times when the boy was being wheeled down the street and people, adults and children of all ages, were gawking at the size of the wolf that was walking alongside his chair.

Also like his other guardians, Zafira showed his protective side for his master when they had a surprise run-in with Marjorie Dursley and her dog, Ripper, at the park.

~0~

_**19 August**_

_**Greater Whinging Park**_

The park in Greater Whinging was not only far wider than the Little Whinging Park, but it was also by far cleaner, healthier looking nature-wise, and had such a calm and gentle feelings to go and sit once in a while on clear sunny days. Like today for example you had children running around playing games, parents pushing baby strollers that held their infants, or a handful of those who were walking their dogs.

Stationed by one of the park benches, Harry's wheelchair was parked as the boy had an open sketching pad on his lap with a pencil present in his hand as he drew the scenery before him. He wasn't alone, of course. Shamal, who had pushed his wheelchair to this location, had gone to get some drinks from the vending machines. Zafira, on the other hand, was lying in the shade of the tree a few feet behind him. It was amusing to hear some of the younger kids behind him happily laugh as they were sitting around the wolf and stroking his fur.

It was noticeable that the parents of those kids were worried due to not knowing what kind of breed the blue wolf was, but those worries soon died when they watched as the wolf had brought no harm to the kids who were petting it.

They boy just smiled as he continued on with his drawing, sketching some details on the paper.

Though it seemed, the good mood wasn't meant to last as a shadow soon stood over him. The shadow's outline was a very familiar one, his thoughts were proven correct when the owner of the shadow spoke.

"So this is where you've been hiding, you good-for-nothing scoundrel." The tone of the voice easily showed the person was annoyed, plus it seemed that she wasn't alone as a dog's growl could be heard beside her.

Harry's wheelchair was forcibly spun around, bring him face to face with a woman that resembled his uncle Vernon. She was large, beefy, purple-faced and even had a moustache though it was not as bushy as his uncle's. Also matching her uncle's was her shoulder length blonde hair. This woman was Marjorie Dursley, Vernon's older sister. Beside her was her prized bulldog, Ripper.

Aunt Marge, as he had been forced to call her back then, never liked him. She had always made it openly known she's never liked him, showing so by whacking him with a stick or letting her Rippy bite him when he was either about to beat Dudley at something or looked to happy. "It's about time I found you, I'm going to make sure that you are punished heavily for all the problems you have caused my brother. Even after having to take you in after that bad egg of a mother of yours ran off with a wastrel, no-account, good-for-nothing, lazy scrounger…"

"That's enough, Mrs. Dursley." Harry stated cutting the woman off, who by this point was starting to draw a crowd in.

The woman bristled at being interrupted. "That is Aunt Marge to you, you little…"

"I'm sorry," Harry replied looking up at the woman. "But we are not related by any means including blood, meaning you are not and will never be seen as my aunt." The boy stated as the crowd was formed, the boy swore that he could see his Uncle Vernon in the formed crowd. "Please do not talk about my parents in such a way."

Marge let out of scoff, looking down at the little boy. "Go on, boy, go on. Proud of your parents, are you? They go and get themselves killed in a car crash…"

"They didn't die in a car crash!" Harry instantly stated having heard the truth from Doctor Astra, who explained to him that his parents, according to reported record, were in fact murdered. The doctor didn't want to inform Harry of this but had no choice when the boy wouldn't let the matter go.

Marjorie Dursley once again look at the freak with anger, not only was he cutting her off, but her believed he had the authority to correct her, an adult, in front of all these people. "They died in a car crash, you nasty little liar. They left you to be a burden on their decent, hardworking relatives! You are an insolent, ungrateful little brat." She shouted at him. "Ripper!"

Ripper growled at it moved forward, ever since Harry was a kid this dog always had a habit of attacking the boy whenever it wanted. It seemed to take delight in doing so as his owner would always praise him when he did. Leaning down he prepared to pounce forward when a stronger growled emerged.

From the crowd Zafira emerged, taking his position in front of Harry to defend his master.

~0~

Let's just end this memory here…

All there is to say is that it didn't end well for Ripper, as Zafira clearly showed that he was superior against that little dog in every way. Harry didn't know what happen to the woman after that little event as she was dragged off by officers and that was the last her heard.

It was clear to say at that moment. That no one, not even those that would use to torment the boy because of those rumors that had been spread about him, would dare say anything about or towards him when Zafira was present. On Harry's end, the boy was just glad that no one has come forward to question him on what kind of breed is Zafira's wolf from or how did the boy get his hands on him.

In fact, oddly when the boy thought about it more, not even the police would stop and question the boy on the wolf's appearance. He could see that it was like they wanted to question him about it, but at the same time it was like something was stopping them from even thinking about it.

It wasn't until Zafira explained that the book had put a protective coat of magic around the four Wolkenritter that would stop people from asking questions about their appearances. Out of the four it mostly affected Zafira, who stood out too much in his wolf form, along with Signum, who had natural looking pink hair that didn't appear to be dyed.

There were many more events as the days of that summer continued to tick on, bring them soon to an end. Harry and his Knights continued to have many interesting days together, from these days there were only one more noticeable event that had occurred more so against other days.

It had involved the youngest of the four Wolkenritter.

"_I don't really want to come off as someone who orders other people around when I have no idea what for in the first place,_" Harry told them as he had always told himself that he would never become like his Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia in the way they act around others.

Vita…The youngest in not only appearance but was the last to officially become a Wolkenritter. At least from what they could remember from what memories they had.

If you look at it from her perspective, she is the youngest by appearance and technical age from when she was absorbed, the girl felt out of place beside the other three. As by this point, every previous master to the book had them hunting and killing people to fill up the pages of the book which would have been a quarter of the way filled by the end of the month.

Harry didn't.

Every day he would ask, not order but ask, for their help around the house. He let them do what they wish unless they do something really stupid then he would step in and tell them to stop. With every day, he treated her more like a family member, then a servant.

Then there was the shameful side as well, this side was focused on how harshly she acted upon the knights being summoned. Mainly because of how she believed their new master was going to act like all the others, without even knowing him.

The biggest area was how he treated each of the guardian's equally and with respect, not picking one over the other. Something that has never really happened to her before, since she was the smallest and youngest looking, many to nearly all of her masters in the past had believed she was the weakest of the Wolkenritter.

It's not that she didn't like how Harry treated them, it felt nice. Especially when he cooks for them, she loved the taste of the food he makes for them. But she still couldn't help but feel that he was too young to be their master. He had only just turned ten. He didn't fully understand the responsibilities that came with this book, as well as how others will treat him when they discover that he is the master of this book. Upon completion of the book, the boy will become a target for those that seek its power. Just like all their previous masters he will most likely end up killed and they would be sealed away again until a new master is chosen.

She was scared that if she grew attached again like with one particular master in her past, it would only hurt in the end when they lose him. This line of thought would cause the girl to remain a distance away from her master, something that Harry could talk notice off but never fully understand why until one of the other guardians explained it to him.

The boy would always try to find a way to break this ice between them, but it was hard doing so as the girl could be stubborn at times. Thankfully, he found an opportunity the end of the eighth month.

~0~

_**31 August**_

_**Greater Whinging**_

The day was just like any other day in August, dry and slightly chilled. You could see other kids around Harry's age running around playing, trying to enjoy their final three days of the summer break before the school year begins. Though on this day Harry was collecting some more groceries with Shamal pushing his chair along, Vita was following along behind them and was keeping mostly to herself as the two in front of her happily talked.

Grocery shopping didn't take too long to complete since Harry and Shamal collected the normal groceries, plus getting some items that were on special deals. Walking back down the street in the direction of their home, Harry caught Vita's eye looking towards a shop. Following her gaze, the boy saw that she was looking at a small toy shop. Smiling slightly he sent a slight signal to Shamal, who picked up on it.

"Harry, didn't you say you wanted to stop at the toy shop today?" The woman asked playing along.

Hearing this Vita looked up at the pair, who acted like they didn't notice her sudden movement. "Yeah." He replied nodding his head slightly. "There was something that I wanted to see."

The girl couldn't help but looked at everything in wonder within the shop though she kept her face neutral as she followed behind Harry and Shamal as they walked around the shop. They soon reached the stuffed soft toy section of the shop. Harry couldn't help but smile when he saw Vita taking in all of the different soft toys that were around them despite still keeping her face neutral, no matter how you look at it Vita was still a kid at heart. From the soft toys around them, there was one in particular that had caused the girl to stop in place.

Before he could ask her what she was looking at, the girl shook her head and walked on away from the item. As she walked ahead, Harry looked over and saw what the item was that she had been looking at, the boy was slightly surprised from all the soft toys she was looking at that item with interest. Looking back at the youngest Knight, who was looking out the window of the shop, then back at the item in question, a smile appeared on his lips.

It was a silent walk back to the house, Shamal pushing Harry's chair along while Vita was following behind them from a distance.

"The breeze is nice today." The blonde knight commented.

"Yeah." Harry agreed. "It's a great day for a stroll."

Vita just remained silent. In her arms was a sealed bag that Harry had asked her to hold, in it was something that her master had brought back at the toy shop when she wasn't looking. But she didn't both to question what it was, her mind had drifted back to the item she saw. A part of the girl wish she could have asked if she could have it, but that would never be allowed. Vita is a member of the Wolkenritter, the girl shouldn't have to ask their master for useless things.

"Vita." Looking forward, Vita saw the pair in front of her had come to a halt. The boy was looking back at her with a smile on his face. "Make sure you take good care of it, okay." Harry would say much to her confusion. "I hope you enjoy it." He continued as the girl saw that his eyes were aimed at the bag she was holding in her arms.

Her curiosity spiked as she opening the sealed bag, reached in the girl pulled out a white rabbit which had round red eyes, a mouth that looked like it was sewn together and a black bowtie. Apparently, what Vita didn't know, was the shopkeeper had been hoping that someone would by that soft toy for a while now as it had scared most kids who saw it.

For the first time in for as long as she could remember, Vita had smiled so big with a warm feeling in her heart as she held the stuffed toy. "Harry, thank y…" The girl stopped realizing the pair in front of her had continued on walking. Watching them, a small grew on back onto her face as she held the rabbit close to her. She had let out a childish laugh as she ran to catch up with the pair.

~0~

This one little event started to break the ice between the Master and the Knight, you could say.

There were times that Vita was still distant from him, but Harry didn't mind. He knew that all of his guardians might have had horrible pasts, given the conditions of filling the pages of the book. However, the boy would try his best to continue breaking the ice between all four knights until it was clear, Harry wanted the four Wolkenritter to trust him and vice versa.

He still had plenty of time to do so.

"_In truth, I just want to live in peace with all of you._" Harry finished much to the surprise of the Wolkenritter who were going over what their new master said to them.

* * *

_**1 September, 1990.**_

_**Headmaster's Office, Hogwarts, Scotland**_

Two hours before the train will leave Kings Cross.

Closing his pocket watch and storing it in his robes, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, looked down at the paperwork on his desk. The elder man had wanted to get this all completed before the rest of the staff return from their holidays and they have the annual staff meeting to finalize everything. It took a while as he continuously dipped his quill into the ink pot, signing of documents or filling out forms.

Albus released a sigh of relief when he finished the final one. Leaning back in his seat, the elder man was greeted with the musical chirp of Fawkes the Phoenix, who was sitting on his porch off to the side.

An interesting fact about Fawkes is that nearly everyone believes the young Phoenix is bound to the old wizard. Though that isn't the truth, Fawkes is a free creature that could come and go anytime he so pleases. But after the day that Albus had saved him from those hunters, the bird has never left his side. They might not have a familiar bond, but they do have trust and companionship in each other.

"A lovely morning, isn't it my friend?" Dumbledore asked the bird who bobbed his head in return. With the last of the paperwork finished, having cleared any mess on his desk, the headmaster rose to his feet to take a calming walk around the school once more before everyone arrives. He was stopped by a small glow.

Looking to the side the elder man noticed a certain book glowing, this book was the one that held the list of all students that will be starting this year. By glowing, it had confirmed that the list has been once again updated, now starting on forming the list of who would be in next year's group. The letters wouldn't be sent until the Headmaster confirms the names, that wouldn't be until June time next year.

The reason for this, as he picked up said book and brought it to his desk, is because the list only has magically born children who have been marked down to join Hogwarts since their birth. Muggle-born children wouldn't be added to the list until the book has picked up on them using accidental magic for the first time. So he would hold off the letters until June, by then the list should be strong enough to confirm who would be getting an acceptance letter.

Once seated at his desk again, the headmaster placed the book down and opened it. All the names mentioned within the book were color coordinated for understanding. Red means pureblood, blue means half-blood, and green means muggle-born.

Looking over the list so far, the names that appeared were more in red than the other two colors. "It would appear that there may be more pureblood then muggle born for next year's group, but it still has less than a year to go." Albus commented. While he didn't believe in the pureblood stuff, he did know this would cause slight problems as a good handful of them will end up in Slytherin. The headmaster just had to hope that they don't believe in the Pure-Blood Supremacy.

Looking through the list he currently had, Albus already found one name that will more than likely cause a lot of problems.

_Malfoy, Draco._

The son of Lucius Malfoy, a well-known, respected pureblood that clearly shows his support for the blood supremacy and causes a lot of trouble on the board of directors for Hogwarts. Albus knew that if this man had it his way, Lucius would make sure that all members of the staff were pureblood and that muggle-born students wouldn't even dare set foot on the school grounds.

However, that wasn't the only name the headmaster was currently worried about. No, there was another name that was already on this list, one that he was more worried about then the Malfoy boy.

_Longbottom, Neville._

The savior of the wizarding world and the heir to the well know Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom. In the beginning it was fine, the boy continued to grow up with his parents love. However, that battle-axe's potion was still well in effect as she would make sure her son and daughter-in-law were constantly drugged by it. Because of the potion, Augusta had soon pushed young Neville into the limelight of being the Boy-Who-Lived.

To begin with, the boy was scared of his so-called spotlight. But as time moved on, he, like his grandmother, grew addicted to the fame and had grown to become, even though Albus hates to say it, a very stubborn brat.

From Augusta's teachings, Neville had grown to act as if he was a god and the wizarding people should kiss the ground his family walks on. Worst of all, like the sheep the wizarding world are, they treat the Longbottom family like gods, giving them very political power. Wherever he goes in the wizarding world, there would be the press to get pictures of their savior, with everyone line up to meet him.

It could be noticed that at times that Frank and Alice try and fight the potion, as they try and pull their son away from the limelight. But the potion still holding a stronger grasp on them. When Augusta tells them to stand down like dogs, they are forced to obey, going into a daze like state and forgetting what they were trying to do.

To make things even worse, Augusta and Algie encourage the Neville Longbottom books that Lockheart man wrote. Making people believe that the boy actually did those things written. Also, while they are not fully with the pure-blood supremacy, Augusta has taught her grandson how he could use the muggle-born to his advantage to gain even more publicity and favors in people.

A side note that should be mentioned is during the past summer of 1990, Cornelius Fudge had replaced Millicent Bagnold as Minister for Magic.

The problem was the man was completely useless, give him a bag of gold and he will do whatever you want him to do, even jump through a hoop. This is where both Lucius and Augusta meet, Lord Malfoy gives generous donations with strings attached while siding with Madam Longbottom the Minister gets publicity for supporting the Boy-Who-Lived.

No doubt he will make sure that he will make sure that the Daily Prophet, on the 30 July 1991, will have something to do with the Boy-Who-Lived. How it was his birthday, how he was going to Hogwarts, then will probably be followed by them going to Diagon Alley and acting like they own the place.

Albus just shook his head as he went to close the book when there was a flash as the book self-updated itself. Opening the book back up and looking down the list, the new name had appeared quite low. But the surname of the person surprised him. The name was _Potter, Vita (_**?**_)_.

Dumbledore had to blink as usually when there is a question mark next to a name, it means the book can't tell or sense the person's magic as something seemed to be blocking it. At this point, either the Head of House or even the headmaster could go to the location and see what the person is like. Then to make a judgment on whether or not to accept said person into this school. This has only happened three times in Hogwarts History, Albus hates to say it, but Tom Riddle was the third person who had his name appear with the mark next to it. As such Albus was sent to see and from their history goes on.

Thinking about who to send, the elder man stopped for a second as he looked at the name above it. _Potter, Harrison_. '_Eight years. Has it already been eight years since that night?_' The headmaster mused this, leaning back in his chair. It seems Albus was correct all those years ago, Harry wasn't a squib and did indeed held magic.

The headmaster remembered back nearly four years ago when the incident took place.

Mrs. Figg, the squib he hired to watch over Harry, had informed him the moment the news spread. To say that the headmaster wasn't angry would be a lie, Albus was downright furious. Sadly there wasn't a lot he could do, as one Augusta's blood wards were still in place, secondly the boy was surrounded by muggle doctors who tended to his treatment.

However, Albus was shocked to discover, upon Harry's realize, that the boy had been placed in the custody of a man called Gil Graham. A friend of Lily Evans father, a man he met once at James and Lily's wedding.

For the first month, the headmaster had watched over the boy from afar to make sure he was well looked after. To his relief, this Graham man took great care of Harry with his aids. Upon seeing that his fears were dim, he left them knowing that the young one would be in safe hands. As for the Dursley's, well both agreements made were canceled.

Albus smiled remembering those three words he ended that letter with. In truth, he won't do anything to them since muggle-baiting is illegal in the magical world. But those muggle's didn't know that. From it, their perfect world has crumbled around them piece by piece, not knowing who or what to trust.

Looking at the name again, Albus would love nothing more than to take this over to Augusta and prove his point, but that wouldn't do him any good. First of all, the Longbottom Matron would act like she knew all along that Harry had magic and had sent him away for his safety. She would then make a big thing out of it under the lines of reuniting the Longbottom and Potter Alliance.

Shaking his head back to the matter at hand. Albus looked over the list and noted that it seemed Harry and this Vita lived in the same home, so it would be like killing two birds with a single stone. Going to drop the letters off and seeing if this Vita could be trusted to come to Hogwarts.

Of course, the headmaster would have to wait until the school year finished, which was eight months away.

* * *

The days ticked by as the new school year was well underway. Harry had return to Whinging Primary once more for his final year of primary education, though the boy didn't return to the school alone despite that fact their master has attended this school for a few years at this point.

His Wolkenritter didn't feel comfortable sending him off on his own so with some convincing on their part, much to one knight's annoyance, they found a way around it. Vita, now known in the books as Vita Potter, was enrolled in the school and placed in the same class as Harry. The girl tried to complain that she didn't want to but found herself overruled three to one by the other knights.

Here she would find herself sitting in class besides her master.

In the beginning, Vita had to ignore the constant whispers of why a '_nine-year-old_' was present in their class. When the teacher questioned who she was on the first day back, Vita replied that she was Harry's cousin, then like with Zafira explained, the teacher oddly accepted this without question. Each day that passed by caused the other kids in their class too soon ignore her presence altogether, all that is bar one. This was a student who would glare darkly at the boy in the wheelchair, as well as this new girl when she revealed that she was the freak's cousin.

The current date was October 31, Halloween Night. A special Parent/Teacher meeting was being held to discuss the upcoming field trip the school had planned for this year group. The parents were in the room next door while the students were in a classroom where the teachers had set up a TV with a VCR that had a cartoon movie playing. If they didn't want to sit and watch the movie, there were some of the tables with the paper and colouring pencils.

This student that was glaring at the pair went by the name of Dudley Dursley.

In one stage of his life, that being a few of years ago, Dudley ruled this school with his gang of friends. Thanks to his father position and connections, whatever his son had wanted he got on the spot. As such, because of his father's standing with many of the old teachers being in his pocket, Dudley was passing everything with little to no effort involved in the process. But that all changed in the last four years after that incident with the car, life has not been such a good time for Dudley and his family.

Following the hit and run with Vernon's car, the rest of Little Whinging saw that the once mighty and seemingly untouchable Dursleys could be dealt with. Well dealt with in a way, as the two elder Dursley's were somehow able to escape the full punishment sentenced at their court trial.

When the police did an investigation with a warrant, they found the sleeping area in the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon and Petunia just barely managed to explain it away as a spare mattress which had been stored under there, and that the second room with all the old toys and junk were indeed Harry's bedroom. Though the police did note, however, that the bed looked like it hadn't been touched for a long time, but after some more convincing they soon accepted what the Dursley's said and marked the abuse charge off the list.

The elder Dursley's had managed to avoid time in prison, but at a high price.

The huge sum of money they had received for looking after the freak at that time, as part of their agreement with that old man, had been used to pay off fines that were set against them. This money was also used to bribe the less than moral police officers and other law enforcement officials behind the scenes.

The only thing that they couldn't pay off was the twenty-four hours of community service.

Though in their mind they didn't care as the freak was gone, they no longer had to see his pathetic face anymore. They spent almost all of that money to escape jail, but again that didn't matter as next week they will receive another big paycheck for the freaks wellbeing. This thought alone had made them laugh on the drive home from court, believing that the old geezer would never know.

The following week arrived just as fast and the Dursley's received something all right, it was just not in the form of paper that could buy them anything they wanted.

No, what they received was a letter from the old bastard, Albus Dumbledore, who had the gall to tell them that they had broken their promise. How he found out about this they do not know, but because the freak was no longer under their roof both promises he made had ceased. Meaning the money they received for Harry's 'care and well-being' would stop, plus the barrier that was protecting their home would fall.

The blood ward would remain, not that the Dursley's knew they even existed, as the wards really did nothing. It seemed over the years the blood ward had gotten weaker that they had reached the point that even if someone from the magical world had taken the boy by force, it wouldn't have done anything or warned anyone.

Anyway back to the main point, on Vernon's average wage alone at Grunnings they wouldn't be able to afford the fancy life that they had been living until then.

It was because of the high sum of money they had been getting from the freak, combined with Vernon's wage, was the real reason that they could afford all of it. The extra food and the fancy tea set for Petunia's tea parties, as well as for Vernon's new car that now had a dent imprint of his freak nephew on the bonnet. Most of the money gained was used in spoiling their precious Dudley, especially for his birthday or Christmas to show the freak that he didn't deserve presents or anything of value.

Though now they had nothing, Dudley's parents were being forced to go back and live in the lifestyle that they had been in the years before the freak came. From what Dudley now understood, was unbearable. These thoughts alone made Dudley's fist clench, a teacher was present in the room watching the children and making sure no fights broke out while the parents and guardians talked next door.

Knowing he couldn't approach the two, his teeth grind together as he thought back over the last couple of years, completely ignoring the movie.

He thought about how the standing his family once held, be it the neighbourhood, work, or even the school, began to drop. He hated it. In his mind, the boy had done nothing to deserve this punishment. If one were to look at the clothes Dudley now wore they would see they weren't new or fancy like in the past, but clothes that were slightly worn.

Just like his father, Dudley blamed the freak. If he had just died that day, or if he hadn't been stupid and gotten himself hit by his father's car, then he would have still been the top dog. He would have still been the one that orders everyone else around.

Now he couldn't blame the freak for his bad grades and reports since the new staff was introduced, or for the damage done to school property, or even for hurting other students. The way things were going, it looked like Dudley would not be able to go Smelting like his father.

The boy shuddered at the thought that he may have to go somewhere like Stonewall.

His eyes darkened as he glared over at the boy in the wheelchair one more, making sure the teacher didn't catch him. In his mind only one thought ran. '_The Freak will pay for this no matter what anyone says, the freak will pay for this._'

As this was going on, the Parent/Teacher conference for the students in their final year of elementary had gone on for nearly an hour. All parents and guardians were invited along as the main talk of the meeting was about the upcoming field trip, before they broke off to one on one meetings. The trip involved a trip to the zoo in the following month, they would be leaving early in the morning and arriving back in the late afternoon.

"So just to recap, we will be leaving early to a zoo in the morning, followed by a trip to the ice skating ring," The teacher in charge explained to the parents so there were no misunderstandings. "To finish, the final thing we now need are parents who can help out for when we split everyone into groups of six. We need at least five people."

Looking around the room, slowly five hands rose into the air. "Thank you," The teacher replied as he pulled out a clipboard. "Okay then. Mrs. Munks, Mrs. Rose, Mrs. Brownlee, Mrs. Dursley." Upon hearing her name, Petunia smiled as there was no way that she would ever trust anyone else to watch over her precious Dudley, since they don't understand the needs he deserved unlike herself and her husband. "Finally, Mrs. Potter."

Petunia had to do a double take upon hearing the last name, looking around the room she saw that the final hand was coming from a young, attractive blonde haired woman. The same woman that many had been talking about since her appearance at the start of August, after all looking at her you could see that she clearly stood out from others. The Dursley woman then took notice of who was sitting next the blonde haired woman, a woman that caused her arm to twitch slightly. It was the unnatural pink hair woman, the one who looked like she was going to attack her back in the shop a few months ago when she approached the freak over the inheritance argument again.

"I would also like to point out…"

The teacher nodded his head cutting Shamal off as he replied. "Do not worry Mrs. Potter. We have taken your ward's condition into consideration and have arranged for one of the buses to have a wheelchair ramp though we are going to need to discuss the Ice Skating side of the trip."

Shamal thanked him and sat back down in her chair, once more oblivious of the stares that Petunia was giving her as she realized the blonde hair woman was one of the freaks caretakers. The horse-face woman couldn't help but think that this was a cousin on sister's freakish husband's side of the family, meaning she must be able to use that damn curse known as Magic. What annoyed her more than anything was because of her own standing in Little Whinging she couldn't spread rumors like she used to.

"Okay then thank you all for coming tonight. You will be given a permission form for your child or ward when you have your one on one meeting. Now can I please ask that you all head on into the room next door and we will call you on in one by one."

The meetings didn't take long as it was basically updating the parents or guardians of how their child was doing in classes, as well as if anything else had become noticeable that should be pointed out. The numbers slowly decreased as there were three classes for this year group.

Harry and Vita's names were near the end. Harry's meeting went fast as it was the first time the boy had brought a guardian with him in two years. Once his was over, the boy was asked if he could wait back in the other room and ask Vita to come in there so the teacher could talk to Signum and Shamal about how the girl was going so far, since this is her only year at the school.

So here the boy was waiting, continuing to draw on the sketchpad that he brought along. He could hear mutters around him but ignored them believing they were just some of the last to be seen, the boy continued to draw as he and his knights would be on their way home soon. Harry had to smile as this would be the first field trip that he would be going on in…well, ever.

As he reached for another colouring pencil, the world around him went black when something struck the back of his head.

* * *

**End of Chapter.**

Well, there you all go. Just to clear some things up, this chapter was based on showing moments of interaction with Harry and each one of his knights. It was also to show what happened to the Dursley's, as well as how Dumbledore knew Harry was no longer at their home, but didn't react to the fact.

Before any of you complain, Signum's moment of interaction with Harry will be appearing in the next chapter.

Finally, I got one question for your readers: _Should __Hayate go to Hogwarts with the Potter's?_ **Yes** or **No**. There is a poll on my account, please cast your vote there. I'll listen to your thoughts on this in the reviews. However, I won't be accepting the votes if you put them there, to keep it fair.

If _**No**_, then she will return to Japan before the one bringing the letter arrives, being none the wiser until the Book of Darkness Incident that Christmas. If _**Yes**_, then the one bringing the letter will arrive before they leave. The person, upon proving Hayate has magic, gives her a choice of either attending Hogwarts or the magical school back in Japan. So it's either attend a school with someone she knows, or attend a school where she would be by herself.

**Next Chapter:** _The Wolkenritter – Part Two_. The results of the Durley's one last ditch attempt to gain back the power and money that they had lost. The rest of the year plays by as a request is made by the master to his knights and vice versa. As the summer of 1991 approaches, two friends finally meet face to face for the first time.

Please let me know what you think in the review section below. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	3. Wolkenritter - Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters, locations, or everything at all to do with Harry Potter, as it officially belongs to J. K. Rowling. I do not own any of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters, elements, or worlds, as they belong to Seven Arcs.

Once again thank you for everyone who is reviewing, I'm glad that you are enjoying this story. Just to answer a guest reviewer who didn't have the courage to use an account with their, now deleted, _review_, this is not going to be a romance '_shipping fic'_. As when I do pair someone with Harry it won't be until later into his teens, i.e. fourth or fifth year, and even then this story is going to be more focused on family instead of romance.

Next, I understand about the comparison between this and the original. All I'm going to say is sorry if they are still similar in a way for this chapter. Though starting from most of the next chapter and when they enter Hogwarts it will be different and original.

The Wolkenritter Knight Armor is mentioned in this chapter, while they remain the same, I have made some modifications. The reason being that Harry is the designer this time, instead of Hayate. Finally, _**the poll is closed**_. Results are at the bottoms of the chapter.

Now without further ado, here is chapter three and second part of the previous chapter.

Key:

"Talking" – '_Thinking_'

"_**Using Spell"**_ –_** [Device Spell using]**_

_{Mage Mind Link}_ –_ [Device Talking]_

* * *

_**Previously**_

_The meetings didn't take long as it was basically updating the parents or guardians of how their child was doing in classes, as well as if anything else had become noticeable that should be pointed out. The numbers slowly decreased as there were three classes for this year group._

_Harry and Vita's names were near the end. Harry's meeting went fast as it was the first time the boy had brought a guardian with him in two years. Once his was over, the boy was asked if he could wait back in the other room and ask Vita to come in there so the teacher could talk to Signum and Shamal about how the girl was going so far, since this is her only year at the school._

_So here the boy was waiting, continuing to draw on the sketchpad that he brought along. He could hear mutters around him but ignored them believing they were just some of the last to be seen, the boy continued to draw as he and his knights would be on their way home soon. Harry had to smile as this would be the first field trip that he would be going on in…well, ever._

_As he reached for another coloring pencil, the world around him went black when something struck the back of his head._

* * *

Watching as the freak slumped forward in his chair unconscious, Petunia started to breathe faster in slight hysterics at the thought of what they were doing. Not for the freaks care, in her mind he was the cause of all their problems. She was worried about what would happen to them if they are caught with what they are going since it was marked as kidnapping and violating their restraining order. "Vernon, are you sure about this?!"

"Pet, we've talked about this," Vernon replied quickly as he pulled the unconscious body of the freak so it sat up. The man then pulled a cap out and put it over the boy's head and then wrapped a scarf around his neck, giving the appearance that the boy was asleep and dressed to leave this place. "We will get it through his head that he will cancel that restraining order, then the boy will send a letter to that freak to get our money back and send those caretakers of his away." Though the more he thought about it, he may convince the blonde haired woman to stay. She would fill some of his, disturbing, fantasies before shipping her off as a whore. The man was lucky that his wife was too busy panicking on the situation to notice the sick grin on his face.

Once everything was in place, the adult Dursley's moved quickly out of the classroom. Dragging their son along, ignoring his minor complaint of wanting to finish watching the movie or stopping him from trying to hit the freak as they were moving down the empty school hallways.

As they neared the exit, a thought occurred in Petunia's head. "Vernon, what about the security cameras?" She would hiss, before freezing slightly seeing someone standing there. Horror struck her as she believed they might have been caught. The feeling didn't last as the woman had to blink in confusion watching her husband pulling some notes out and handing it to the man, who turned out to be one of the school cleaners. It was there she found out that her husband had bribed one of the school cleaners earlier, who in turned had shut the security cameras off once the parents/teacher conference had finished.

With the exchange done Vernon pushed the wheelchair to his car, where he pulled the unconscious body of the freak from his chair and stuffed him into the trunk of the car. As he did that, his wife and son climbed into the car. Vernon then told the cleaner to get rid of the chair, since it was evidence. Climbing into his car, the man reversed from his spot and drove out of the school's car park as quickly as he could.

The idea of Vernon's plan might have sounded good in his mind, but he never once stopped to think about the flaws.

For one, his family's meeting for Dudley was set after the Potter's, signalling that they were the last with Harry at the time of the disappearance. Then they never took into account that there might have been more than one cleaner on that night. As such, unknown to both parties of this little kidnapping, the second cleaner had noticed the cameras were shut off for some unknown reason, the cleaner went to the security room and turned them back on.

That person stood there and watched as the cameras recorded the walrus of a man paying the fellow cleaner, before moving a boy in a wheelchair and dumping the body into the trunk of his car. No sooner than seeing the car starting to move, the cleaner pulled their phone out and had contacted the teachers in the classroom, informing them what just happened before calling the police.

In the Dursley's car there was silence from the two adults, both were tuning out their son who was happy that the freak would be punished for the things he has done and would be doing all the work again.

His mood wasn't shared by his parents as unknown to the oversized boy, the events of four years ago had more consequences than what Dudley even knew. The standing that Vernon and Petunia once held, be it the neighbourhood or work, began to drop dramatically in ways that they weren't pleased of.

Petunia was starting to receive less and less tea party invitations with the other ladies of Private Drive. And without the fancy nibbles she would purchase or her fancy and expensive looking tea-set, which she was forced to sell to help with bills, had forced her to lose the whole '_I'm better than you and you know it_' act she would put up. The woman was now the one that the ladies spread rumours of and there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Vernon, on the other hand, could no longer go to work acting like he owned the place. The man had been told by his boss that he was demoted back down to an office worker and was given one warning due to now having a record, despite being small, with the police. It didn't help matters that the young woman that he had mocked and pushed around to get his work finish in the past was the one who got the promotion to what was once his spot. She, along with many others Vernon had picked on or harassed, had taken a great pleasure in getting the oversized man to finish the pile of work that they need to be done in a short amount of time.

Sadly with the way they had raised Dudley, not that there believed they raised him wrong, their son was still spoilt and believed he deserved nice things.

Then it became even worse for the entire family after discovering they weren't getting the money anymore, as they often had in the past wished for a chance to live without the freak. But as that old saying goes in these kinds of cases, '_Be careful what you wish for_'. For nearly a year the Dursley's were able to live without the freak, then it reached the point that they started to wish that things went back to the way they were before. When they still had the freak acting as their personal slave and were getting money just for having him in their house.

As the normal household tasks went back to Petunia and her son, as Vernon was in over his head with reports that needed to be finished. It didn't help them that their whale of a son was complaining every single second that he was wasting away under the hard labour as he could no longer say – '_That's the freak's job_' or '_Make the freak get it_'.

It became even worse when Petunia heard the whispers in the neighbourhood that the freak had gotten his hands on insurance, insurance that was left behind from her freak of a sister. The woman had gone to the bank to claim it for her family since she was Lily's sister. Petunia was denied access as the money was left for her son only and unless Harry were there and allowed her access, she couldn't touch a penny of it. The Dursley adults tried to approach the freak and get him to sign it over to them, but it became difficult as police were normal nearby and it became even harder when the boy gain caretakers to look after him.

Then with the way things were going at school with the new educational staff and system, it looked like Dudley would not be able to go Smelting. Neither of his parents was pleased with the thought that their son will have to go somewhere like Stonewall.

As the Dursleys pulled into the driveway of their home, Harry regained consciousness in the trunk of the car.

As the boy regained his senses, everything that occurred played back in his mind. Showing how he had let his guard down while he was drawing, allowing Vernon to sneak up on him and knock him out with his meaty fist. Before Harry could even think about what to do next the trunk was opened, the boy had been grabbed by his uncle and dragging inside the house of #4 Privet Drive where he was thrown to the ground in the living room.

It didn't help matters that the boy didn't have his wheelchair, leaving him unable to move.

"This stupid game ends now, boy!" His uncle snarled at the freak on the floor, getting straight to the point. His aunt was standing not that far away while Dudley was watching gleefully from the hallway. "You will write a letter to those freaks and tell them that you are now back in our custody. Then you will contact the police and withdraw that restraining order. Finally, you WILL sign that inheritance over to us!"

Harry just looked at them as he pushed himself off the ground, moving his body so the boy was in a seated position. "Who are those freaks you speak of?" He asked evenly not knowing what they were talking about before stating. "Also no, I will not sign it over as that inheritance was left behind for me by my mother."

"YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" Uncle Vernon roared like a bull, grabbing the boy by his neck and lifting him off the ground. "After _**we**_ took _**you**_ in, _**gave**_ you clothes, _**fed**_ you!" The man shouted as with each proclamation was accentuated with a blow to Harry, hitting him in the head or in the chest. "THIS IS THE THANKS WE GET!"

"Vernon stop!" Petunia screech, the last thing they need was to end up as child murderers. The beaten form of her nephew was dropped to the floor, bleeding slightly as the blood was dripping onto the carpet. "We need him alive. Otherwise, we can prove nothing," The man grunted but nodded, knowing she was right. "You get the form that proves the freak wants to withdraw the restraining order, I'll send a letter to that school of…magic…" She said, grinding out the last word is if it was a curse.

"School…o-of magic?"

Looking back, the Dursley's look back slightly shocked to see that the boy wasn't out cold like he normally was after their beating. He was looking at them with those forest green eyes, which were full of rage, rage that caused Petunia to remember that stare her freakish dead sister use to give her.

"A-are you saying…" Harry had to stop as he coughed up some blood that splashed onto the carpet. "You knew about magic this entire time?"

"Knew!?" Petunia screeched in fury. "Of course we knew! How could you not be with my dratted sister being what she was! She was a freak and I was the only one who saw her for what she was!" Petunia started to rant in a way that even caused her husband to slightly back away from her. "But no, my parents were always '_Lily this,_' and '_Lily that,_' always fawning over her for those freakish things which she could do! Always coming home, turning harmless objects into disgusting animals and doing other freakish things and always showing off! And then she ran off with that awful Potter man, married him, had you with him, and then, just to top it all off, left you with us because they were stupid enough to get themselves murdered!"

The temperature around the boy fell cold as his aunt continued ranted on, but those final words seemed to reverberate in the air after it came out. "Murdered?" He repeated trying to remain awake. He already knew the murdered part, the shock came from the fact that his parents were magical.

"You heard me," Petunia snapped at him. "Murdered! As in got herself killed by someone else, another one of those freaks." She snarled going into a rant again, or would have if the boy didn't cut her off.

"You're lying." Harry told her as his fist were clenched weakly.

"Excuse me?" The woman replied, not believing her freak of a nephew just questioned her.

"You lied about everything to do with my whole life," The boy shouted at her, knowing that he was telling the truth. "So why should I believe you now?" His aunt didn't have an answer for that one, but his Uncle did. He wasn't going to have some freak question his perfect family.

"You are listening to me and you listen well you little freak!" Vernon snarled harshly lifting his nephew into the air once again by his throat, before shouting into the freaks face and gets louder as he moves along. "I wish you had died with your parents! No one wants you! No one will evER LOVE YOU! THOSE WHO DO ARE DOING IT BECAUSE THEY PITY YOU! YOU WILL DIE ALONE IN THIS…"

Vernon cried out in pain as he dropped the boy back onto the ground, a light blue ice-dagger resembling kunai with the bottom half of the ring missing had impaled the oversized man's hand. That wasn't all, as it felt like the dagger was burning his hand.

"YOU!" The man roared as he ripped the dagger from his palm, causing it to vanish as he did. Vernon was now in a state of pure rage and held a look of murder in his eyes. Grabbing the freak by the scruff of his neck, the man was going to slam him against the living room window.

Vernon, right before he could do so, was stopped dead by a hand lashed out and grabbing his wrist. The whale size of a man began to shiver in fear at the dark expression on the intruder's face, before wailed in pain as the one who grabbed his wrist twisted it and forced him to release the boy. Harry looked up weakly before giving a small smile as Zafira was standing there in his human form. Petunia was screeching at the man who had just broken down their front door while Dudley was trying to hide behind his mother also in fear, not that he could with his size.

"LET GO OF ME THIS SECOND! I'LL HAVE YOU ARRESTED FOR BREAKING AN EN…" Vernon was able to shout before the wolfman's free fist made contact with the centre man's face and knocked him on his back.

"You will remain silent," Zafira spoke silently through the Dursley's could hear him, also darkly causing them to fear him more. The Knight then turned to his master and gently moved him so he was in a sitting up position. "Master, are you all right?" He asked concerned.

The boy smiled weakly at him, despite the pain he was suffering from bruises on his face and body combined with the bleeding. He slowly nodded his head. "Thank you, Zafira…for help…" Harry muttered weakly as the loss of blood was forcing him back into a state of unconsciousness.

_{Shamal hurry, Master Harry needs medical help now!}_ Zafira shouted through their link as he was trying to keep the boy awake but it was becoming harder to do so. As the knight's attention was so focused on his master, he had failed to notice that Vernon had grabbed his hunting rifle off the mantelpiece, along with one of the bullets he left next to it.

Loading the gun, the man pointed it at Zafira. "ALL YOU FREAKS SHOULD JUST DIE!" The man screamed finally losing it around all these freak, Shielding Guard Beast turned around right as the man pulled the trigger.

The gunshot echoed all through Private Drive in Little Whinging, waking many people from their sleep if they hadn't awakened from the screaming. If that hadn't woken them up, then the sound of multiple police sirens arriving on the scene most certainly did. Many were looking out of their windows to see what was going on, only to watch in shock as the event unfolded.

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the night of the attempted kidnapping of Harrison Potter. The Dursley's were arrested for kidnapping, endangering a minor's life, attacking a minor, and attempted murder. There was no way for them to fully escape the grasp of the law this time around, both adults were sentenced by the court in record time. Each member of the Dursley family being sent off in different directions.

Dudley Dursley got off the easiest of the three as he was still a minor in the eyes of the law, along with having little to nothing to do with the kidnapping. He was sent to live with his Aunt Marge, who had just finished her community service after her '_display_' in the park. Upon receiving Dudley, the woman had screamed and shouted that he brother was innocent during the court trial, thought backed off when she was warned that if she continued with the disruption she would face five years of jail time.

Petunia Dursley was originally sentenced to three years in jail. The verdict changed to ten years in a mental asylum for the woman's constant screaming during the court trial. She kept claiming that it was all the freaks fault, that it was their kind's '_magical_' abilities that had been causing all of this to happen. Upon being asked if she could prove the existence of these '_freaks_', as she calls them, Petunia suddenly found herself unable to remember any of the locations that led into the wizarding world. None in the courtroom noticed an old man with a white beard seated among the crowd putting a wooden stick away within his coat sleeve.

Vernon Dursley, the main cause of the kidnapping, was a slightly different matter altogether with his trial. Despite everything that had happened, along with other reports presented against him, it appeared that the man did still have some connections with particular people. Using whatever money he had left in his account, along with the last of his connections, Vernon was sentenced to fifteen years in jail 'but' he had a chance of parole after only five years.

There was also a fourth court trial, this one involving the janitor who Vernon bribed. It didn't take long as the man was arrested for endangering a minor's life, nothing more, nothing less.

Meanwhile, Harry Potter was treated in hospital. Being placed in the Special Care Ward by Doctor Astra who would watch over the boy during that time.

Zafira didn't need medical attention. Just before the police stormed the Dursley's house, the Shielding Guard Beast transformed back into his wolf form. Thanks to that charm, the police didn't question or really take notice of the wolf's appearance and simply believed that he appeared to protect his owner. No idea how that was possible, but again the charm stopped them from questioning. Thanks to the regenerating system from the book, the injury in his shoulder didn't take long to heal once the bullet was removed.

Harry, on the other hand, had spent two weeks in the hospital to heal the damage caused by Vernon. Shamal was unable to heal him with her magic due to the hospital staff and Doctor Astra being present from times. However, once the boy was released back into the custody of his '_caretakers_', the Knight of the Lake didn't waste any time to heal him the moment they were behind the closed doors of their home in Greater Whinging.

Even though Harry reassured the Wolkenritter that he was fine, his guardians couldn't accept it. Everything since their release from the book had been so peaceful up until then that it reached the point they had lowered their guard down because of it. Because they let their guard down, they had almost lost their master to those who hated him with such fury. They were lucky that Zafira was in the house at the time, and the location of Privet Drive wasn't that far away. The three females would have teleported over instantly to confront the Dursley's, sadly the charm didn't work if they used the magic in front of others. The charm stopped the questioning with appearances, but it does nothing if they use their magic in public. Meaning they could do nothing, the three were forced to wait with the teachers until the police arrived.

Out of the four, Signum was unable to accept this the most.

From the months of living together since their awakening, Harry had noticed that Signum at times was slightly harder to connect with due to being the leader of the Wolkenritter. In her mind, she has only one purpose and that was to be summoned to serve her master, _**i.e.**_ Harry and the Book of Darkness, nothing more. Because of this, she saw herself below him in rank and shouldn't get closely attached to him since it was improper for a knight. Most of the time, she would always try and keep her emotions in check giving her an excellent poker face, only letting the mask drop from time to time. Those times being late at night when, at times, Harry would catch the pink haired knight looking up at the night sky in thought about something.

It should also be noted that while the boy was officially emancipated in the eyes of the legal system, Signum had been listed down as his official guardian in the eyes of the public. After all, while he may be officially emancipated with the law, Harry was still only ten years of age and that had _certain_ limitations against him. The pink haired knight was also strict with the other members of the Wolkenritter, always staying on guard for fear that someone would attack if she lowered it, which did occur with the Dursley's on that night, one event that she couldn't let go of.

_**Saturday 24 November, 1990**_

_**Potter Residence, Greater Whinging**_

A week had passed since Harry had been released from the hospital since the incident occurred. On this night the boy was seated outside with a telescope beside him, the sky was clear of any clouds and the stars were shining bright. His sketchpad on his lap with a half-drawn star map on it, however, the boy's mind was somewhere else as he was thinking. The more he tried to think on this particular thought, the more his head was hurting. This thought was based on the fact – was his parents magical like him.

"Master."

Harry had to release a soft chuckle from his lips along with a sigh at the same time, no matter how hard he tried, the pink haired knight would always call him Master and at times by his full name, Harrison. Moving his wheelchair around, he faced the one in question and asked. "Yes, Signum?"

"Are you alright out here?" She asked slightly worried. Since the incident, she had become a lot more protective around him, having one of the guardians always watch over him whenever he left the house to go somewhere.

He just smiled softly and nodded his head. "It's not that cold tonight, so I'm fine. Thank you for asking."

Signum stood in silence as she watched her master turn his chair back around and look through his telescope again, continuing to draw some more star-signs on his sketchpad. The leader of the Wolkenritter could see that he had a lot on his mind and was trying to put up a look so they didn't worry about him. Watching him a bit more, she asked. "Master Harrison, are you sure about this?"

"About what?" Harry asked in confusion, putting his pencil down before turning his wheelchair around to face the knight once more.

Signum didn't meet his gaze as she looked down at the ground. "On your order, we, the Wolkenritter, will collect the pages of the Book of Darkness. You will gain immense power from it. Your legs shall be cured, too. No one would be able to be a threat to you like that again."

The smile on Harry's face never left its place, the boy understood the message in her words but shook his head. "I mustn't. To do so, you must collect those pages by inconveniencing many people. That's not right. It wouldn't be good to burden other people with my own selfishness. I'm already happy the way I am now." He replied gently as he looked up at the starlight sky. "Up there, my parents are watching me. They left me a small fortune to get by with. Uncle Gil has also helped by leaving me this house and by currently looking after my taxes until I come of age."

"Was he a friend of your parents?" Signum asked curiously, as Harry had referred to this 'Gil' many times in the past.

Harry nods his head softly, looking at his hands that were rested on his lap. "Yes, it's all thanks to him that everything has happened. It's like a wish comes true." The boy looks back at her, a gentle smile on his lips. "Plus, you have also granted me a wish I've always wanted. Despite it being a selfish one."

The Knight of the Sword this time blinked and had a look of confusion on her face. "And what was that wish?" The knight asked, trying to figure out what it was that the Guardian could have granted him.

Harry rolled his wheelchair until he was before her. "That I would grow up happy with my family, and in a way I have." Reaching up slightly, the boy pulling Signum into a hug. Shocking the knight in the process, since she and the others knew that their master was very timid about close contact. For him to hug her, means that he had a strong sense of trust in and felt safe around her. "I have all of you with me now. I'm not alone anymore."

The knight couldn't help but smile as she gently returns the hug, Signum could see in his eyes that he has been through so much pain and suffering, but yet he would never wish it back upon them. A thought appeared in her mind about this. '_Yes…he truly is completely different from the previous masters we have served in the past. The way he treats us wasn't oppressive, plus he hasn't treated us like tools. I can see why, he even admits that it is a selfish wish, but everyone with a heart like his, deserves at least one._'

As Harry pulled away from her, the Knight of the Sword noticed that he still had some thoughts on his mind. Before she could say another word, a new voice entered the conversation. "Harry! Harry!" Looking behind them at the house, Vita had run up to the sliding door leading out back to where the two were. In her arms was the bunny Harry had brought her a few months back, the one gift that would never usually leave her side when they were in the house.

"What is it, Vita?" The boy asked the youngest knight, who as of late was acting more like a little sister.

The girl smiled as she asked. "Can I eat some more of the strawberry ice cream?"

"Still hungry after stuffing yourself at dinner?" Signum asked, simply shaking her head at the bottomless stomach of the youngest guardian.

The girl looked away annoyed as she stated. "Shut up! I'm a growing girl!" Before gaining a slight daze face. "Harry's food is so giga-yummy too!"

"I guess there's no helping it," Harry muttered, laughing slightly as he closed his sketchpad. "Fine then, pull out some bowls and we'll set the ice cream out."

"Got it!" Vita cheered happily, running off to the kitchen.

Signum shook her head again, knowing that their master spoils them from times as she began to push his chair up the ramp into the house. "Signum." The boy said as she notices the seriousness in his voice.

"Yes?"

The boy looked up at her with a serious face, something that was rarely seen. When he did make that face, then he was really strict with what he was going to say next. "I don't want any powers of the Book. For if I do, I…that power I…" Signum could see that he was trying to find the right words to say, as he bit his lip. "There have been so many corrupted by many different forms of power. I don't want to end up like how they did…" The knight could see how he was reacting to it, there had been far too many people in his life who has used '_power_' they had to hurt him. Like the Dursley's with the power of money which led to their greedy fate, or how his past teachers would use their power of authority to discipline him for no reason. "I am your current master," Harry officially stated for the first time since they appeared before him. "Forget about collecting its pages. Will you promise me this?"

Signum smiled, understanding the words he spoke, nodding her head. "I swear on my knight's sword."

The seriousness left his facial features and was replaced with his gentle smile, hugging her once more. "Thank you." He said softly as they continue on into the house. That day Signum's promise to make sure her master's smile never faltered, even if it meant the destruction of herself, she would always make sure that his happiness never vanished.

* * *

Since that day, everything started to run more smoothly for those in who lived in the Potter Residence.

With Dudley now living with his aunt, it meant that Whinging Elementary would never again see the Dursley boy in their school halls as a student. Because of it, the attitude for some students seemed to lighten with the threat of the big boy was gone and his gang broken up without him present. Some had approached Harry to apologise for all the years of suffering he got from them, it was clear to any that while the boy forgave, he wouldn't forget what they had done. This still kept Harry distant and socially awkward from the other students in his year group, only really talking with Vita during the breaks.

Life started to run like a small routine for the small family.

The routine would run like this – Signum would be the first up and go jogging around the block to keep herself in shape, with Zafira joining her from time to time. Harry would normally be the next to wake up, causing him to get started on breakfast. In which the two runners would return when he's halfway through cooking, a drink would have been prepared for both of them. Then right as he finishes and goes to place the food on the table, Shamal would burst in and apologize for oversleeping, yet again, and help set the food up as long as it didn't involve any of the cooking appliances. This is followed by the final member, a drowsy Vita, entering the room and taking a seat at the table, ignoring blonde's complaint about going and wash her face, replying that she'll do it after breakfast. Then it goes split directions depending on if it is a school day or weekend.

While things were going smoothly, it appeared that there was another thing stumbled upon from the incident.

When Shamal was healing Harry, after the boy had been released into their custody, the Knight of the Lake found something she wishes she hadn't. Inside her master's head or more precise her master's lightning bolt scar, there was what appeared to be a magical leech, one that had been created by tainted magic. Doing some more scans, passing off as a health check, Shamal came to the conclusion that this could be the reason for the dizziness and negative emotions he suffered from time to time. The leech also appeared to be attached to her master's Linker Core.

Obviously, the medic of the Wolkenritter would remove it right away by absorbing it into the Book of Darkness.

However, to her shock when she opened the cover of the book to remove the leech, the first page of the book was filled. Forgetting about the leech for a second, the woman flipped the page over and notes that the second the page was almost filled while the third was still blank. Remembering their master's words, she checked with the other knights and gotten their word that none of them had started to collect pages for the book, confused on why they were being asked. Hearing this, Shamal rechecked her master's core and was met with a third shock. It turned out that the leech has been intercepted by the book's Defence Program, which instead of draining energy from their master, was draining most of magical energy from whoever the leech was connected to and a minor portion of their master's magic.

That fact it was continuing must mean that the person the leech was connected to hasn't realized that their core is slowly being drained of their magic. The only damage the book has done to their master was when it connected itself to the nerviest system in his legs, which is why he still can't walk.

A few days later, after Signum had made that promise to Harry, Shamal called as small meeting with the other Wolkenritter. They wouldn't have to worry about their master being curious, as the boy was on the phone with Hayate at that time. Apparently, Doctor Astra had told Doctor Ishida what occurred, due to how it could have affected his condition, and the girl had overheard everything said. Their master was currently trying to calm her down and inform her that he was alright.

Using that distraction, Shamal informing the other knights about the leech and what it was doing. There were some arguments about removing it or not, but in the end they agreed that they will do nothing about the leech in their master's scar for now. As it was a small blessing, that was protecting their own master's core from being heavily drained and damaging him more than it already has. However, they would keep watch, as sooner or later the leech's magic drain will run dry and they would have to step in, removing it so it didn't do any more damage.

The Knights did have to comment that the spells created from the draining leech were dark and very lethal, something that they wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of.

The months continued to pass as they knew year dawn upon them. Though just before the New Year of 1991 begun, Harry was able to give Vita a small blessing as a Christmas present. The Wolkenritter didn't know how he did it, but their master had somehow convinced the Book of the Darkness to allow Vita to age. All that was known was the fact it took the boy a few months of convincing before the book finally granted what he asked. Because of it, from that point on, Vita would now look a year younger than Harry. The aging would continue until her body reaches nineteen years of age like Signum's body is stationed at.

The days continued to pass as school started to wind down, nearing the summer holidays. From those past months, the only thing that really stood out was one minor event in which Harry was asked a request from his Knights.

_**Saturday 2 March, 1991**_

_**Whinging Public Library**_

"Knight Armor?" Asked the current master of the Book of Darkness.

On the weekend the events for the day are mixed and matched, this one, in particular, happened to be an outing to the library as the boy had to return some books he borrowed a month back. After returning the books, he started to look down the aisles of books when he was asked this request from Shamal and Signum, who had been the ones who brought him here on this day. The Knight of the Lake was pushing his wheelchair along one of the many aisles of books when they asked the question, which should have been asked a month after their release.

Signum nodded her head as they came to a stop, looking around the set of shelves to make sure that no one else was nearby at the current moment to overhear them. Otherwise, the coming conversation would be very odd for them to hear. "Yes, we each have a weapon, but need our master to grant our armor."

Shamal then added on, causing Harry to tilt his head back to look up at her. "We'll make them ourselves with our own magic, so please come up with the design."

"I see." The boy replied biting his lip slightly thinking over their request. "But I don't, and won't, make you all fight for me. Plus, I'm not good a designing stuff…" He said muttering the last bit. Unknown to the boy, the two knights had shared a look with each other when their master had said that.

Since that day they awaken to now, the four Wolkenritter had had discovered their young master had an ability to draw in near perfect detail, but they had also found out some details that came with it. His ability to draw was due to being seated in a wheelchair for nearly four years. He gained one thing that many others his age wouldn't unless they were trained to, that was patience. He was able to wait while others his age could not. What was the problem with this, one might ask. The problem was their master has a habit of downplaying his own skills and abilities when he's compared to someone else. As it would seem even though he doesn't live at the Dursley's anymore, two of them in jail, the everlasting memory of how his cousins treated him and how he should act in public was still present.

"Instead of armor, can it be a Knight like…um, a knight…ah, a Knight Outfit?" Harry asked the pair, having come out of his thoughts.

The pink haired woman nodded her head in reply. "Yes, that will be fine."

Harry smiled back. "Then I should look up some styles of designs to help make them then."

Following that day, having talk to them about what kind of style of magic they use, as well as what weapon if they have one, the boy begun to design their outfits. Harry wanted to make sure each one was perfectly drawn to the best of his ability, leading for him to take a few months to fully draw them out. Plus, he wasn't alone in this as he let slip to Hayate that he was making '_cosplay_' outfits for the four causing the girl to help him out with ideas. Mixing East with West. The results in the end were mixed, using Hayate's suggestions as a base and then worked on them with his own ideas.

From the results, the base of each outfit looks as such:

Shamal, the Knight of the Lake. Harry had designed her armor to consist of a white and green medieval styled dress, light green waist-attached cape with metal plates on the side, light green jacket, and black boots with gems attached.

Signum, the Knight of the Sword. Harry designed her armor which consisted of a battle-like dress which was designed for maximum mobility. She would have metal plates on the sides of her dress and metal bracers on her arms. Also, she would wear a white with a red trim jacket that stopped above her bellybutton, the sleeves were very short, and black fingerless gloves that went all the way to the end of her sleeves.

Zafira, the Shielding Guardian Beast. The boy designed his armor which consisted of Chinese style blue robe with two red belts around his waist. Underneath his robe, he would wear black Chinese trousers. A gold chain was attached from the front of his outfit to the back. He would also wear large white boots, finally white and black gauntlets up to his elbow.

Finally, Vita, the Knight of the Iron Hammer. This was more Hayate's idea, but Harry designed her armor which consisted of a Gothic Lolita style dress with black frills, yellow ribbons, and black and red boots, as well as black gloves. She also wore a large red with a brush rabbit hat.

With that as the base, plus as a stand along armor on its own, Harry the Wolkenritter's first form of Knight Clothing. The boy's designs continued on with his own ideas to make, what can be considered as, the armors second form. Not much was changed from the base. Instead, it was more some items were replaced with other's bits and pieces attaching on.

The second form considered of a more medieval style look. As such it involved attaching the knight like chest plate and shoulder pads onto their designs, this armor would be for sturdier than the base armor, but still light to allow their fast movement. Though the most important detail of the design is the helmet, mainly used to hide who they are and each is separately shaped slightly to match an animal that Harry believes represents them. Signum – Hawk. Shamal – Swan. Zafira (when in human form) – Wolf. Vita – Rabbit. Though this second form armor is only required to be used, when it is needed. As, as said, the base armor is powerful enough to fight in as normal armor.

The responses for their new armor were, happily for Harry, positive ones.

The kindest but clumsiest member gladly accepted the design for her armor. As, unlike the other three, she was always in the background for fights and would usually be the main line of support for the healing or escape routes when it is required. The most protective of the Knights, gave a brief nod to the design with approval, as the one main thing she needed for her armor was the mobility and speed, as she was usually the first one to attack out of the entire group.

The wolf was fine with the design for his armor, or the outfit as his master called it. Though he was slightly worried about the lease amount of armor, but shook it off when Harry pointed out they could move fast without the weight and then revealed the second form. The youngest loved the design for her dress, epically the hat part. She cherished it dearly as the rabbit ears were added especially for her by her master.

Following that small event, the remaining months passed as Harry's final year as an elementary student at Whinging Elementary officially came to an end on June 28, much to the boy's enjoyment. While he would be enjoying this summer, he would also have to make a choice on where he would be going to attend secondary school. Making sure that it was both a male and female school so he and Vita would be able to enter it. Though those thoughts were pushed to the side slightly, as he enjoyed the time with those he considered his family.

It was funny to think that nearly a year ago there was little to no pictures in the house of the Potter Residence. The few pictures that were present were those of his Uncle Gil, Aria, and Lotte. Now, from the past few months, the house had many different kinds of pictures full of events that have happened within those past months.

Though to Harry's surprise, two weeks into July, he had received a call from Doctor Astra. The man had asked him to come and see him since there was some stuff he wanted to talk about his condition.

_**Monday, 8 July**_

Harry and Shamal were both present in Doctor Astra's office around midday, waiting for the doctor who was finishing up some last minute details with another patient in another room. It wasn't long before the man stepped into his office and smiled at the duo. "Hi there," He greeted, cleaning his hands. "Thanks for coming in on short notice."

"Doctor Astra." Harry greeted with the normal smile on his face.

Shamal bowed her head slightly. "Thank you for your time." She said, looking back up at the man.

"No problem." The doctor replied taking a seat in his chair, facing the youngest person in the room. "Harry, how have you been?" He asked, making sure that there were no problems that could have occurred in the last few days since his last Check-Up.

"Um…" The boy looked unsure of how to answer, so gave his normal response with a shrug of the shoulder. "Same as usual."

Looking at the boy closely, Doctor Astra accepted what he said and looked at his desk. "Well, here are the test results from the other day." He said picking up a clipboard on his desk, opening it and reading the contents. "The current treatment hasn't been that effective. But we want to continue and see a little more." The doctor paused as he looked at Harry again. "What do you think?" He questioned, wanting to hear the boy's opinion.

"Um…" Harry still looked a little unsure of what to say. "I'll leave it up to you."

Doctor Astra looked at him with concern as he asked, just to clarify. "Are the tests and medication painful? Are you okay?"

Harry's expression changed from unsure to one with a soft smile. He replied by saying, showing the determination in his voice. "I'm keeping strong."

Shamal looked at her young master with a worried look, she along with the others didn't want anything to happen to their master. "Very well then," Astra's voice spoke up once more, placing the clipboard back down. "That was one of the reasons I called you here today. The other was because I would like to introduce to you to someone." He said, much to their confusion, as he called towards the door. "You can come in now."

Hearing the door opened, the two to look around. Stepping into the room was a woman who was wearing an outfit simpler to the female doctors, she stood out slightly from her dark blue hair that reached her shoulders. She had a light smile on her face, as she looked at those in the room.

"My I introduce, Doctor Sachie Ishida," Doctor Astra spoke, rising to his feet. "A nerve paralysis specialist that I mentioned before, she will be helping with some of your treatments in the upcoming future."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Potter." The woman greeted as Harry smiled and shook her hand, she shared the same greeting with Shamal. "A couple of times this summer I am going to be arranging a few tests to see the full extent of you paralysis, then around Christmas time I will be performing a few treatments that should help calm the cause of the paralysis."

The boy nodded his head as he understood what the female doctor said. She would arrange the times with Shamal so there would be no clashes, as they would only be in the United Kingdom until August 15 then they would be flying back home to Japan. They were some talk and are in the middle of arranging a small place for Harry and his caretakers to staff during the Christmas time, more details on that would be covered more closer to the time.

"Um…excuse me," Harry interrupted them, as the three adults looked at him. "What do you mean by, '_we_'?" The boy asked as the woman smiled, walking back over to the door.

"You can come in now," She said to someone who must have been standing outside. "Come on, you've wanted to meet him for a while now," Sachie said, encouraging whoever was out there to come on in. "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter, allow me to introduce my adopted daughter," Doctor Ishida spoke as a figure entered the room. "Hayate Yagami."

Having been directed to stand in front of her, was a young girl with short brunette hair that held an X-shaped red ornament and a yellow one shaped like two parallel stripes. Despite being a month older than him, the girl looked shorter than what he thought. She had soft blue eyes and a small pink blush on her cheeks as she had a shy expression on her face.

"Go on, introduce yourself." Doctor Ishida encouraged as her adoptive daughter took a few steps forward, standing before the boy in the wheelchair.

"Ah…" Hayate let out a small gasp but doesn't say anything else, playing with her fingers. This felt so different for her. She felt so confident from the times they spoke to each other on the phone. Now it felt so different speaking face to face. "H-hello," The girl greeted looking at him. "I'm Yaga- I mean, Hayate Yagami."

Harry looked at the girl eye to eye, before giving her a bright smile. "Nice to meet you, Hayate," The boy said softly as he took her extended hand in his. "I'm Harry Potter."

Hayate smiled back, feeling the pressure drop a little bit. "It's nice to meet you too, Harry." She responded, as the three adults in the room smiled at the small scene before them.

* * *

_**End of Chapter.**_

Well, there you all go. This chapter just clearing up the remainder of that year, as now the new and first year of Hogwarts is about to begin for the Potter Family. I also hope that you liked the interaction between Harry and Signum. Again, sorry about the originality, but that will show more when Hogwarts begins soon.

_**Question:**_ Should Hayate go to Hogwarts with the Potter's?

**_Answer: _**(As voted) She will join Hogwarts – Just for first year only right now.

**_Reason:_** The reason, as pointed out, is the difference in Academic Years. The Japanese school year begins in March, United Kingdom school year begins in September. It would cause problems mixing and matching them. Meaning the only time that Hayate could join without getting mixed up is very late in Hogwarts years, leaving really no point in the end. – Now I know that that Hayate would struggle with reading the language. Yes, she has learned, but only enough so she could talk and write letters to Harry. However, I'm going to be going to ways with this, first is Harry and Hayate teaching each other more of their own language, then bring in the whole '_Translator Charm_' idea for homework purposes along with other things as well.

At the end of the first year a choice will be made, either to continue on at Hogwarts, or if she wants to transfer back to Japan and attend a Japanese Magical school. I'm not going to say anymore on her decision at the current moment, but will more when its gets closer to the time.

_**Next Chapter:**_ The summer begins as the two enjoy the time they have, before one returns home. Nearing the end of July, a professor arrives at the family residence with a letter and to talk about some issues. Following this, the family members head to Diagon Alley where they meet some difficulty.

Please let me know what you think in the review section below. I hope you all enjoyed it.


	4. Author's Note

Hey there readers of fanfiction, it has been quite a while since I have last updated any of my stories on this website. I apologise for the long wait…however, you may or may not have noticed it but there has been a slight alteration on my fanfiction account. For the time being I have removed Magical Lyrical, The Heart of Family, and shortly in a weeks' time this rewrite version of Rise of the Night Sky will follow them. Before you question why I am doing this I will explain, but saying that I will not be removing the very original version of this story as that will stay firmly on this website.

The reason for why I am removing these three stories has two sides, the first being about what has been happening lately and the other is about the stories.

The reason about what is happening lately is because I am finding more and more of my time taken away from my laptop and having to focus on my course work, then throwing in other commitments has made my stories for this website the least of my focus. I really do want to keep them going as I enjoy the ideas and like the fact that you readers out there enjoy them as well. But in the end of the day commitment has to come first. Though saying this doesn't mean I'm going to quit this website all together, I will still continue on with my stories just no longer expect any timed updates. I am Sorry.

Now about the stories.

First with _**Magical Lyrical**_ – The idea was solely based on the idea of what if Presea Testarossa's initial attack on the Bureau Transport Ship had missed but the second one didn't, that small delay gap caused the Jewel Seeds to drop over the United Kingdom instead of Japan. As such Nanoha would be replaced by Harry. The problem I soon found with this story is trying to rewrite the complete original season, as since it wasn't in Japan I can use the landmarks found in Uminari City and the Surrey in the HP books wasn't really discussed that much. Ideas and parts have been written but not enough for a stable story.

Next with _**The Heart of Family**_ (_originally, The Melody of Water_) – This was the usual cliché of Harry being taken away from the Dursley's at a young age and raised with a supporting family. I actually have a good plotline written out for this story after the StrikerS part, which is where the problem falls. Trying to include Harry into the events of StrikerS falls in both good and bad, mostly bad. Before you say anything, I have thought of simply skipping that arc and going straight too Vivid, the problem with that is I end up completely cutting out all of Harry's development of how he grew into what he became and would result in a lot of unnecessary flashbacks just to explain certain points. So until I can firmly write the StrikerS arc that fits a seven/eight-year-old Harry into it, I can't do anything with it.

Finally, the one that I know is going to cause a lot of problems, the removal of this Rewrite for _**Rise of the Night Sky**_. I am sorry for this but there was just so many problems.

First and foremost is the fact that I pretty much reveal everything in the first chapter, a problem I have with all of my stories. I end up revealing far too much within the first chapter, bit and pieces that could be revealed as the story moves along to help build up the plot or create suspense. But no, I inevitably reveal everything and make it irrelevant for later on since everyone already knows what really happened. The second reason is that I pretty much just skipped over the year that Harry had with his knights before heading to Hogwarts. Just like what I mentioned with The Heart of Family, by doing this I pretty much skip all development and hope that you the readers simply believe that they grew that close in that small timeframe. The final reason is the whole Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived cliché, as even now I am leaning on both the pros and cons for having this cliché even present in the story. Some of the pros fall on the fact that it takes the attention away from Harry and his knights, along with the fact that the wizarding world would not question who the knights were since James was the last living Potter. Some of the cons fall on creating unnecessary bashing between Harry and the supposed 'BWL'.

So that is the reason why, again I apologise for those of you who are either fans of these stories or just enjoy reading them. Maybe sometime far later in the future when I can get some actual time on my hand, I will upload the new versions of these stories. Until then, once more, I'm sorry.

Now with that said, this point forward is focused on the future rewrite of this story. I don't want to give up on this story as it was the first Lyrical Nanoah x Harry Potter crossover I wrote and I focused on. With that said, I just need some help.

The first thing falls in the fact that I need a BETA reader, I've heard and seen for myself that many of the greater stories on this fanfiction website has at least one BETA reader. Though it is unnecessary to say that the BETA reader will need a good understanding of Harry Potter and Lyrical Nanoha, so if any of you out there are interested it would be appreciative for me.

The second is I would like to hear your thoughts, opinions, and constructive feedback with these few questions. Yes, I know I'm the author and it's my choice but I want to hear from you the readers to make this great.

_**Q1:**_ Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived – Yes or No? (_As I've mentioned this one is on both pros and cons with me. Pro because no attention on Harry and no one in the wizarding world would question Harry's knights. Con because it tends to cause unnecessary tension and even leading to pointless bashing._)

_**Q2:**_ Focus more the interaction between Harry and his Knights in the year before Hogwarts – Yes or No? (_This one falls on the fact that, as you notice in this story, there is only two rushed chapters of that year from Harry's tenth birthday to leading up to his eleventh. What I am asking is if I should keep it like this or expanded it out over three or four chapters to fully show development._)

_**Q3:**_ Should the events of A's take place before Harry's first year at Hogwarts – Yes or No? (_Now this is the most important question. As originally I have the events of A's taking place during the Winter holidays during Harry's first year. So I'm just wondering whether or not it would be easier if the Book of Darkness incident took place before Hogwarts even begins?_)

Okay, those were the main questions I wanted to ask. However, if there is anything else you would like to mention just add it into the review or PM. I hope to hear what you all think.

So once more, I am sorry for those of you who were waiting for the next chapter. Again I will re-upload these stories in the future, but that will only be once I have written at least the first six chapters and confirming the plotline stays strong. Though I do hope that all of you enjoy the newly updated 'This Life' chapter.

With that, this is DetectiveFox signing out.


End file.
